


Avoir Vu Le Loup*

by hyog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Liam, F/M, M/M, Magic, PG, Pack Feels, Peter knows French, Protective Liam, Sciles breakup, Scott is kind of a jerk, Slight Stydia, Soulmates, Voodoo, Well almost, almost, but still saves the day, good!Peter, just because I want him to, unwanted relationship, well kinda, with a bit of hotness, wolf magic, wolf marks, zombies!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер явно не в себе, настолько не в себе, что возможно на него влияет некая неведомая сила, но результат налицо - они со Стайлзом оказываются связаны особой волчьей магией, что приводит к ряду приятных ситуаций и не совсем приятных казусов, и все это, когда над городом нависла угроза зомби-апокалипсиса.</p>
<p>P.S: автор явно наткнулся на траву Джеффа, поэтому все быстро, сочно, задорно, нелогично, трэшово и с дородными, лоснящимися, красивыми роялями из кустов XD have fun!<br/>P.P.S: Питер тут немного знает френч, все из гугла и гугл-транслейта, посему принимаю правки и комменты, не судите строго))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoir Vu Le Loup*

**Author's Note:**

> *дословно с фр. - "встреча с волком". когда девушка теряла невинность, на французском сленге говорили, что elle avoit vu le loup, она повстречала волка

\- Что там, пирожки для бабушки? - Питер насмешливо кивает на большой бумажный пакет в ногах Стайлза. Сложно быть насмешливым, когда в тебе несколько литров рябинового яда и даже душ по утрам - аконитовый. А в местную бурду, которую почему-то называют чаем, скорее всего подмешивают цианистый калий или мышьяк.  
\- Пирожки с бабушкой, - кривая ухмылка, что-то внимательно клацает в смартфоне, вздыхает, прячет. Питер готов поклясться, что чувствует его нервозность на кончике языка, хотя сквозь толстый слой пуленепробиваемого стекла не просочится даже намек на запах.  
\- Кто-то переобщался с волками, м-м? - Питер скучал по обществу адекватных людей. Ладно, может с адекватными он загнул. Ладно, может с людьми тоже. Стайлз сколько угодно может причислять себя к роду человеческому, но в нем больше от лисицы, чем от человека. Больше от волка. Больше от охотника.  
\- Мне нужна помощь, - голос Стайлза приглушенный динамиком. Дрожащие нотки нахлынувшей и отступившей паники. Хриплое дребезжание сорванного голоса. От ужаса? От горя?  
Питер всматривается в покрасневшие глаза. Стайлз всегда выглядит паршиво - так, что это почти красиво. Кажется, это называют аристократической бледностью? Питер почему-то уверен, что даже если тот вышибет себе мозги - будет тоже очень красиво лежать с широко распахнутыми глазами напротив заляпанной стены, не подлежащей ремонту. Но что это, Питер ловит суицидальные флюиды со стороны мальчика?  
\- Конечно, зачем бы ты еще сюда пришел? - Питер окидывает свою камеру красноречивым взглядом. Сюда не просочится даже мышь, не говоря уже о более солидных посетителях, - И как, кстати, ты сюда прошел?  
\- Я сын Шерифа и лучший друг местного Альфы, - пожимает плечом, обеспокоенно заглядывает в смартфон, и опять переводит тяжелый туманный взгляд на Питера. Да, пожалуй, это попахивает самым настоящим отчаянием. - И старый добрый шантаж тоже никто не отменял.  
Питер запрокидывает голову и беззвучно хохочет. На дьявольский элегантный смех банально не хватает сил. Ему понадобится неделя на восстановление и еще парочка - чтобы окончательно отросло то, что у него выцарапали раскаленными щипцами из черепной коробки. А Питер надеялся, что это будет обычная метафизическая тюрьма с упавшим мылом в душе и просмотрами фильмов по выходным.  
\- И где же твой Альфа? - Питер наслаждается, как может. У Стайлза нервно дергается глаз. Можно позволить себе немного поразвлечься, ведь это ему что-то нужно от Питера. И это восхитительно. - Где все твои друзья? У тебя красные глаза, Стайлз. Почему ты дрожишь? - он улыбается, и говорит, и улыбается еще немного, когда мальчишка прячет нервный тремор рук в карманах худи. Пальцы подрагивают, будто от холода.  
\- Питер, - даже без привычно-ядовитого "дядюшка", как-то и не звучит. Устало, хрипло, с надрывом. Да там никак апокалипсис полным ходом, пока Питер тут отращивает себе мозги.  
\- А что же Дерек, уже не мчит на помощь? Или опять тебя отшил? - опасная, тонкая, как лед по весне, поверхность, на которую Питер бы в здравом уме не ступил. Но сейчас ему все равно. Мальчик хочет играться в игры? Это легко, хоть целую ночь напролет.  
\- Что значит "опять"? - Стайлз недобро щурится, но сглатывает нервно. Конечно, Дерек - его ахиллесова пята. У каждого уважающего себя мальчика должен быть свой Дерек, эдакий сладкий запретный плод, и чем запретнее, тем лучше. Питер прослеживает определенную логику - от Лидии до Дерека уровень психологического бдсма вырос в несколько раз. Это же как нужно себя не любить, чтобы любить - его? Вернее...  
Питер мотает головой, пытаясь стряхнуть застилающую сознание белесую пелену.  
\- Две девчонки меньше чем за год - довольно красноречивый ответ, как считаешь? Хотя, возможно, тебе нужно было как-то иначе спрашивать? Словами, например. Флюиды они очень, знаешь ли, ненадежные.  
\- Я не... - взгляд Стайлза липнет к мобильному и тревожность, кажется, растет в геометрической прогрессии. - Я не за этим сюда пришел. Дерек и его девчонки меня волнуют меньше всего.  
Питер думает, это удивительно. И в лесу должно было сдохнуть что-то большое и страшное, если Стайлза вдруг попустило.  
Питер массирует виски, направляя всю свою волю на восстановление.  
\- Зачем ты пришел, Стайлз? - говорит медленно и осторожно, чтобы опять не понесло. Питер надеется, что психологические тормоза отрастут первыми.  
\- Никого больше нет. Их. Всех, - Стайлз смотрит большими-большими глазами малыша-Бэмби, только что потерявшего мамочку, и Питер подавляет иррациональный позыв прижать ладонь к стеклу.  
\- И это меня должно волновать почему?  
\- Малии тоже нет, - внимательно-внимательно смотрит на Питера, тот только слегка морщится. Стайлз похож на щенка ищейки - одновременно невыносимо милый, и комично опасный.  
\- И если этого тебе мало, - не дожидается какой-либо вербальной реакции, рот нервно дергается, то ли от сдерживаемой ухмылки, то ли от отвращения, - Ты можешь быть следующим. И единственное, что отделяет тебя от свободы - это я.  
Стайлз ждет, пока его слова возымеют эффект. Питер переваривает, заставляя слипшиеся извилины шевелиться с удвоенной силой. Ментальная импотенция - кому расскажи. Значит, никого больше нет. Значит, пропали? Умерли? Исчезают? И Питер, стало быть, тоже в опасности. А Стайлз, стало быть, предлагает ему свободу. В обмен на. Маленький шельмец играет в опасные игры.  
\- Чего же ты хочешь в обмен? - Питер спрашивает, наконец. Ему немного лучше. Стайлз одним своим присутствием заставляет мозг восстанавливаться быстрее.  
\- Информация. Помощь. Что-нибудь.  
Питер медленно кивает. Стайлз медленно открывает дверь. Питер медленно сжимает пальцы на длинной бледной шее.  
Даже сейчас у него хватит сил, чтобы задушить его одной рукой. В подбородок упирается прохладный ствол Беретты, а Стайлз выглядит и в половину не таким напуганным, как хотелось бы. Впивается ногтями в руку Питера, вот-вот выпустит когти и зарычит. Ах если бы.  
Питер прижимается щекой к стволу пистолета, в зрачках Стайлза целая вселенная из страха и ненависти. Завораживает.  
\- Что в пакете? - Питер отпускает хрупкую шею и наслаждается отметинами пальцев на бледной коже.  
\- Раздевайся, - Стайлз кашляет и продолжает держать его под прицелом. Питер думает, а не станцевать ли стриптиз, раз его так просят, и начинает удручающе медленно стягивать тюремную форму. Взглядом Стайлза можно охлаждать коктейли в жаркий летний день.

\- Мне нужно лекарство. Стая. Ты - стая, - Питер с наслаждением впивается в ломоть черничного пирога и даже издает не совсем приличный звук. Стайлз слегка вскидывает брови, но ничего не говорит. Он сам должен помнить, на что похожа еда в психушках. В тюрьмах-психушках немногим лучше. В метафизических тюрьмах-психушках - все с легким горьковатым привкусом рябины, и тошнит потом целые сутки.  
\- Лоботомия, значит. Это многое объясняет, - он задумчиво постукивает пальцами по рукоятке пистолета, который положил прямо на стол. Будь это любой другой день в любом другом городе - его бы уже арестовали. Но это Бикон Хиллз, Стайлз - сын Шерифа, и арестовать его попросту некому, потому что люди исчезают. Некому даже крикнуть "эй, а у этого малого пистолет, а у этого взрослого клыки и глаза светятся" - завсегдатаев маленькой аккуратной кафешки с дивным названием "Бамбино" тоже нет. И Стайлз без понятия, что происходит, а у Питера слишком мало мозгов, чтобы даже попытаться вспомнить, видел ли он что-то подобное когда-нибудь, или нет.  
\- Да, щеночек, в моей голове опилки, и тебе придется побыть моим волшебником из страны Оз, - он вкусно облизывает черничный сок с пальцев и жмурится от удовольствия.  
\- Ты уверен? Безмозглость тебе к лицу, - он нервно гыгыкает, зажав рот рукой, а Питер одаривает его самым уничижающим взглядом из коллекции "попустилище".  
\- А тебе к лицу твоя глотка. Если хочешь оставить ее на месте...  
\- Просто скажи что нужно сделать. Почухать тебя за ушком? - Стайлз выглядит слишком довольным, как для человека, чья семья и друзья пропали с лица земли, но с другой стороны - может это его защитный механизм? Больше улыбок, меньше ослепляющего ужаса. Издевки вместо паники. Неплохо, Питер запомнит.  
\- Как для начала, перестать быть такой занозой в заднице. Если тебе нужно то, что внутри этой черепной коробки, - Питер легонько касается указательным пальца своего лба, - Придется постараться.  
\- Постараться, господи, - Стайлз трет лицо, и оп, вот оно. Питер все ждал, когда же, - Ты в курсе, что каждые пятнадцать минут из Бикон Хиллз кто-нибудь исчезает? Вот, - тыкает смартфоном в лицо, - Сайт городской администрации, где зарегистрированы все жители. Они не умирают, они пропадают с концами, из времени и пространства, они... - начинает задыхаться, зло сверкает глазами, праведное негодование в чистом виде. - Я видел как Мелисса бесцельно бродила по дому, недоумевая, зачем ей так много комнат. Видел ребенка, брошенного в коляске посреди тротуара. Видел аварию из десяти машин, потому что водитель грузовика просто исчез, как его и не было. А ты предлагаешь мне пообжиматься?  
Питер смиренно выслушивает всю тираду и только разводит руками, пытаясь воспроизвести невинность на лице. Дескать да, именно это он и предлагает.  
\- Извращенец, - неверие на мордашке Стайлза сменяется приятием и, наконец, решимостью. - Ладно, обжиматься на фоне Апокалипсиса. Отлично, - он встает, заправляет пистолет в штаны, и раскрывает руки, очевидно, для объятий.  
Питер всерьез подумывает рассмеяться ему в лицо, чисто из вредности, но вот это, здесь и сейчас, ему нужнее всего.  
\- Расслабься, - Питер успокаивающе бормочет, легонько пробегаясь пальцами по напряженной спине. Слишком много одежды. И нервов.  
\- Иначе что? - Стайлз позволяет себя обнимать, не больше и не меньше. Питер сам не уверен до конца, как это работает, но это первое волчье правило - когда ранен, беги к своим. Если не можешь - ползи. В общем-то у людей так же, только у волков все работает более прямолинейно.  
\- Иначе не включится магия, - Питер легонько вздергивает худи, обнажая спину, и аккуратно, чутко водит ладонями по горячей коже. В какой-то момент Стайлз перестал быть мелким и хрупким на вид, подростковая угловатость сгладилась, он вытянулся, стал более жилистым, жестким. Питер довольно выдыхает и, кажется, да, улыбается.  
\- Знаешь что, я передумал, на фиг, пускай исчезают дальше, - Стайлз пытается отстраниться, но Питер только плотнее прижимает его к себе.  
\- Ты разве не чувствуешь? - бормочет, зарываясь носом в изгиб шеи, там где слоями футболка, рубашка и худи, и кожа нежная-нежная, бледная, как алебастр. Пахнет стаей, волками, койотом Малии, домом. Лесом, сырой землей и старыми книгами. Под всем этим - сладковатая паника, и горький, как черный кофе, страх.  
\- Я чувствую кое-что, о да, что предпочел бы не чувствовать, - ерзает беспокойно, и настороженно замирает, когда губы Питера касаются чувствительной кожи за ухом. Легкий, невесомый поцелуй - чуть ниже, ближе к яремной вене. Аккуратно облизывает родинку.  
Кончики пальцев покалывает от тепла и будто-бы-электричества. Маленькие разряды змейками бегут по рукам, к груди, и выше. Питер чувствует, как вспыхивают глаза, и как восторженно выдыхает Стайлз. По венам течет жидкий мед, и в голове тоже становится пусто-пусто. Питер не уверен, что вылечится. Но это определенно что-то.  
Он выпускает клыки, совсем чуть-чуть, обхватывает губами и зубами сладко бьющийся пульс. Посасывает. Кусает. Стайлз шипит и впивается пальцами в затылок Питера, пытаясь оттянуть от себя, как ошалевшего пса. Вот так бы сразу.  
\- Какого хрена? - Питер заглядывает ему в лицо, чувствуя цепкую хватку, и хочет еще. Может быть, немного позже?  
\- Пометил тебя. На всякий случай, - он ослепительно улыбается, и с сожалением наблюдает, как глаза Стайлза покидает волчья золотинка. Всего лишь призрак, магический глюк, но Стайлз мог бы быть прекрасен. Он еще будет прекрасен, если Скотт перестанет быть эгоистичной задницей.  
\- На какой... - Стайлз щурится знакомым хитрым прищуром, и выпутывается из рук Питера, - Ну раз Его Злейшество изволили вернуться в себя, может мы займемся делом?  
\- Ты должен попросить у Скотта укус. Как раз для таких случаев.  
\- Если ты заметил, Скотту его пушистая шкура не помогла от слова совсем. Эта штука косит всех - от волков, до койотов, до эмиссаров.  
\- Пушистая шкура, как ты выразился, - Питер поправляет футболку и наслаждается вновь обретенным ощущением ясности рассудка, - Помогла бы тебе выследить ведьму, как это мы будем делать сейчас, - он чуть склоняет голову набок и ухмыляется. Стайлз хмурится, потому что ему нечем крыть. В конце концов, ради этого он и вытащил Питера из тюрьмы.  
\- Я так и не смог ее найти, - сердито допивает остывший каппучино, морщится, - Люди начали исчезать, по моим прикидкам, вчера утром. Сразу отовсюду. Ничего особенного, никаких происшествий. На ровном месте. Пока до меня дошло что это вообще такое - из волков остался только Лиам, а его нюха хватит разве что косточку во дворе найти.  
\- Забвение, - Питер смакует это слово, как изысканный десерт, - Я только читал о чем-то подобном. Но, как и в большинстве случаев, когда происходит подобный метафизический трэш - ¹cherchez la sorcière.  
\- Ведьма, да, спасибо кэп. Но такие масштабы? На весь город, без разбору?  
\- Либо сумасшедшая, либо убитая горем, либо просто без тормозов. Или все вместе взятое. В любом случае эмоция достаточно сильная, чтобы ее унюхать, - довольно ухмыляется, потому что да, он везде и кругом прав. Как приятно быть в своем уме.  
Стайлз страдальчески закатывает глаза, и направляется к выходу. Питер довольно облизывается.

\- Но почему тогда нас не задело? Всю остальную стаю... - его сердце болезненно дергается, и Питер наслаждается каждым моментом собственной осознанности. Никто не ценит целостность рассудка, пока ее не потеряет. И он знает, о чем говорит, годы в коме были просветляющим опытом - в ретроспективе, конечно. Тогда он просто сошел с ума.  
\- Смерть, - Питер пожимает плечом и смотрит на проносящийся за окном город. Конечно же они едут в больницу, о что за дивная ирония, - Мы вроде как отметились в ее журнале посещений, но улизнули со званого обеда, так и не задержавшись. И ты, и я...  
\- И Скотт. Эта штука совершенно хаотична, - Стайлз сжимает руль до побелевших костяшек пальцев, больно закусывает губу. Фрустрация полным ходом. Питер несколько долгих мгновений гипнотизирует маленький засосанный укус на шее Стайлза, и борется с желанием прикоснуться к метке пальцами. Чем он вообще думал? Хотя, ладно, тогда не думал. Но если бы здесь были волки, ох, как бы ему не поздоровилось.  
\- Значит, пока нам просто везло, - Питер беззаботно пожимает плечами, - И накроет в любой момент.  
Либо их ждут и заманивают, но об этом Питер предпочитает умолчать.  
Чем ближе они подъезжают к больнице, тем больше город становится похож на сеттинг для пост.апокалиптического кино. Людей здесь вообще не осталось, только ветер гоняет бесхозные мусорные пакеты по серому асфальту. Стайлз сглатывает, пытается что-то высмотреть в сизо-белом темнеющем небе, но там так же пусто, как и здесь, внизу.  
\- Мне кажется, или тут все...  
\- Умерло. Да, весьма похоже на то.  
Теперь Питеру не надо напрягать все свои чувства, чтобы понять, откуда хлещет эта беспробудная чернушная темнота. Горе пополам с болью и ярким, ничем не запятнанным желанием, чтобы все исчезло. Чтобы просто перестало быть. Забытие. Забвение.  
\- Я не уверен, - Питер ежится, его будто вымазали в дегте и окунули в ведро с грязью, - Что нам нужно туда ехать.  
\- Что, струсил? - Стайлз зыркает насмешливо, но он тоже это чувствует. Тяжелая, как бетонная плита, давящая атмосфера беспросветного отчаяния, серой усталости, удушающей грусти.  
\- Чем ближе к очагу, тем больше вероятность, что мы будем следующими, - Питер протягивает руку и прижимает ладонь к затылку Стайлза, опускается чуть ниже к шее. Да, так определенно лучше. На этот раз Стайлз не противится прикосновению и даже никак не комментирует. Все-таки стая - это что-то особенное, запредельное. Помогает выжить.  
Здание больницы высится, как доисторический монстр-гигант - пустое, унылое, страшное. Небо затянули тучи, вот-вот начнет барабанить мелкий, назойливый дождик.  
\- Если что, - Стайлз шепчет, они крадутся по коридору к лифту, осталось осмотреть последний этаж, и они либо найдут то, что искали, либо Питер затащит Стайлза обратно в джип и они уедут из этого города с концами. Скоро здесь не останется ничего, кроме смерти. - Пущу ей пулю в лоб. Я практиковался, я сумею.  
Питер умиляется, и думает, что он со своими когтями управится раньше. И мучиться кошмарами потом не будет, в отличие от.  
\- Мне всегда нравилась эта твоя прагматичность, - говорит тихо, почти мурлычет. Стайлз не оборачивается, только хмыкает тихонько. Питер думает, что к этому можно привыкнуть.  
Стайлз тормозит возле распахнутой двери одной из палат, и Питера сшибает волной обескураженности.  
Возле койки с мертвой женщиной сидит и плачет маленькая девочка. Труп Питера волнует мало, от мертвых никаких проблем, кроме запаха и неприглядных продуктов разложения. А вот девочка...  
\- Твою мать, господи, ну как это, - Стайлз заходит внутрь, рука с пистолетом безвольно повисает вдоль тела. Питер знал, что может случиться что-нибудь подобное. Когда выбор стоит между "быть злым" и "быть мертвым" - он не сомневается ни секунды. Стайлз со своими комплексами скорее прыгнет в пасть льву, чем позволит кому-то близкому умереть. Или невинному, в его понимании. Питер за все свои годы жизни хорошо усвоил одно - когда люди начинают убивать других людей, любая неприкосновенность лопается, как мыльный пузырь.  
\- Стайлз, она убьет весь город, - он говорит тихо и спокойно, но мальчишка вздрагивает, как если бы на него прикрикнули. Рука с пистолетом неуверенно поднимается. Возможно, Питер недооценил любовь Стайлза к стае. К отцу, к Скотту, к волчьей мелюзге, чьего имени он даже не помнит. Возможно, но Питер не собирается проверять.  
Девчушка смотрит на него нежно-голубыми глазами и, кажется, протыкает взглядом насквозь. Из уголков глаз текут черные, как смола, слезы, заляпывая ярко-красное платьице.  
\- Тебе кажется, что со смертью матери умер весь мир, но это не так, - Питер говорит скорее для галочки. Скорее для Стайлза, чем для себя. Маленькая ведьма зашла слишком далеко.  
Личико девочки искривляется и темная волна отчаяния захлестывает с головой, булькает и клокочет внутри, мешает дышать. Питер рычит, падает на одно колено и понимает, что либо она, либо он. За спиной всхлипывает Стайлз - горько, по-детски. Питеру не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы видеть, как он закусывает руку, все еще сжимающую пистолет, как его покидают последние силы бороться с душной, липкой темнотой.  
\- Забвение, - шепчет девочка, и совсем не пугается, когда Питер выпускает когти.  
Ему требуется вся сила этого мира, чтобы просто поднять руку, преодолевая сопротивление отчаянной детской магии, неосознанной, и от того еще более сильной.  
Она не издает ни звука, просто заваливается вперед с неприятным булькающим хрипом в разорванной трахее. Питер ловит невесомое тельце и укладывает рядом с мертвой матерью. Красная кровь заливает красное платьице. Это похоже на странный, извращенный, но все-таки баланс.  
В палате становится ощутимо светлей. Свежая, почти чужеродная легкость в воздухе, ярким контрастом с заполонившей всё внутри темнотой. Каждое такое убийство отнимает кусочек души, и сколько бы Питер ни притворялся, что у него давно ее нет, правда всегда вылезает наружу, как черви после дождя.  
За спиной слышится щелчок снимаемого предохранителя. Питер даже не улыбается.  
\- Если тебе станет от этого легче, щеночек, - он оборачивается. Пальцы неприятно липкие от крови. Внутри тоже все слиплось и болезненно ноет. К чести Стайлза стоит заметить, что рука, сжимающая пистолет, почти не дрожит. Праведный гнев, осуждение, печаль - в палате душно от эмоций Стайлза. И все же это лучше, чем глухая, чернильная пустота внутри.  
Питер подходит вплотную к пистолету, дуло упирается прямо в грудь. Зрачки Стайлза расширенные, как под кайфом. Солнце теперь заливает палату мягким, закатным светом, все золотится и мерцает, и Стайлз выглядит призрачным и сияющим, как выходец из сказок про фейри или каких-нибудь эльфов. Кажется, Питер не дышит, пока их медленно затапливает жидким медом, и Стайлз не шелохнется, как будто всерьез может нажать на спусковой крючок, как будто Питер всерьез может от этого умереть. Губы Стайлза размыкаются, он резко выдыхает, что-то для себя решив.  
\- Ты бы видел свое лицо сейчас, - пистолет исчезает, и Питер почти жалеет. - Если бы ты ухмыльнулся, я бы размозжил тебе череп, - и да, Стайлз не врет, и от этого у Питера теплеет на душе. Выстрелил бы в голову, вот так просто. Умилительный мальчик.  
\- Приятно слышать, - его не хватает на ухмылку. Стайлз пахнет солоно и глаза блестят. Дрожащими пальцами достает носовой платок и аккуратно берет Питера за руку. Осторожно, как будто тот вдруг стал хрустальный, вытирает окровавленные пальцы. Если это не интим, то Питер не знает что тогда.  
\- Скотт не должен знать. Никто не должен знать, если ты хочешь уйти живым из Бикон Хиллз.  
\- А я хочу? - Питер вдыхает новую эмоцию, свежую и прохладную. Решимость.  
\- Что, уйти живым? - кривит рот в подобии ухмылки. Взгляд то и дело соскальзывает Питеру за спину.  
\- Покинуть Бикон Хиллз.  
\- Ты беглый преступник, забыл?  
\- А если я буду под защитой Истинного Альфы? Или эмиссары замолвят за меня словечко? Вместе с сыном Шерифа.  
Стайлз сводит брови к переносице, наверное, прикидывает, мог ли Питер все это подстроить. Вообще все. Он слишком хорошего о Питере мнения. Но воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы обезопасить собственную свободу и еще немного поиграться со стаей? Это вполне в его стиле.  
\- Будешь шантажировать меня, серьезно? Я не просил...этого, - Стайлз нервно прикусывает щеку. Не просил, конечно. Не словами. Скорее умолял всем своим существом.  
Солнце заливает палату жидким золотом, и Питер, наконец, втягивает воздух полной грудью, позволяя темноте рассеяться, выветриться. В кои-то веки он сделал что-то ужасное, чтобы сделать что-то хорошее. Страшно подумать, что дальше. Церковь по воскресеньям? Клуб анонимных преступников?  
\- Конечно буду. Ты же меня знаешь, - Питер с запоздалым удивлением понимает, что ведь и правда, знает.  
Стайлз слегка морщится. В здании слышатся первые признаки возвращенцев - хлопанье дверей, удивленные возгласы, пиканье мед.техники. Стайлз не слышит, но он знает, что у них мало времени.  
\- Нам нужна сказка для полиции. Про девочку, которая встретила волка.  
\- ²La petite robe rouge, - Питер ухмыляется самым кончиком рта, Стайлз бросает на него хмурый взгляд.  
\- У меня все еще заряжен пистолет.  
Питер думает, что не зря оставил свою метку на светлой коже Стайлза.  
В конце концов, ему понадобится союзник, когда ковен этой юной ведьмочки нагрянет в их славный городок, чтобы отомстить.  
Теперь Стайлз ему должен и это, ох, это открывает такие перспективы.

\- Питер, ты должен меня разметить!  
Стайлз врывается в лофт, как шторм. Целый день у Питера зудела кожа, как будто под ней ворочался кто-то непоседливый, верткий, подвижный. Кто-то умный, нетерпеливый, эмоциональный. Питер уже забыл, и предпочел бы не вспоминать, на что это похоже - все время остро, насыщенно чувствовать. Призрак воспоминаний из прошлого до пожара заставляет волка внутри сжиматься и тоскливо ныть.  
Стайлз смешно морщит нос. Теперь, когда здесь нет Дерека, проступают запахи заброшенного места. Смерть, боль, одиночество - кисло, горько, тоскливо. Питер до сих пор не уверен, что хочет здесь остановиться, но пока это единственное место, которое хотя бы приблизительно можно назвать домом. А теперь здесь есть Стайлз, заполняет пространство волнами раздражения и нервозности, и это в сто, в тысячу раз лучше, чем "естественный фон".  
Питер довольно склабится, и слизывает апельсиновый сок с ладони. Он никогда еще так не кайфовал от еды. Либо непродолжительное заточение превратило его в гурмана, либо связь со Стайлзом влияет на него больше, чем он готов признать.  
\- Ах если бы все было так просто, - Питер отставляет тарелку с ломтиками апельсина и окидывает мальчишку внимательным взглядом. Всего лишь капелька волка, а он уже преобразился. Не сутулится, не боится, чуть меньше дергается. Взгляд прямой и жаркий, впрочем, как всегда. Больше вызова. Как будто готов кинуться в рукопашку в любой момент. Интересно, он осознает, что с ним происходит?  
\- Давай непросто, давай хоть как-нибудь, - он начинает колесить по комнате, ноздри трепещут, отмечая запахи. - Скотт так морщится каждый раз, когда меня видит, что хочется выброситься из окна. И каждый гребанный вервольф теперь считает своим долгом позыркать на меня своими блестелками и показать клыки. Каждый раз! Чуть ли не задницу обнюхивают, подумать только. Очевидно, от меня разит тобой, и это не самое приятное, что может случиться с человеком в этом городе. Верни мне мою жизнь обратно! - наконец, останавливается, запыхавшись. Дышит тяжело, но до панической атаки далеко. Теперь до нее всегда будет далеко, во всяком случае, пока жив Питер, и пока жив Стайлз.  
\- Все, ты закончил? - Питер машинально облизывается. Каждая эмоция Стайлза на кончике языка. Горьковатая злость, солоноватая нервозность, сладкий страх и острая, как перец чили, пытливость, перекрывающая все остальное.  
\- Скажи мне, что это обратимый процесс, - скидывает рюкзак, плюхается на диван. Опять принюхивается. Да, к этому скиллу придется привыкнуть, но к хорошему привыкаешь быстро.  
\- Обратимый, - Питер медленно кивает, подавляя желание барабанить пальцами по столу. Слишком много Стайлза в его голове, - Если кто-нибудь из нас умрет.  
Вспыхнувшая было надежда на лице Стайлза сменяется сердитым упрямством.  
\- Какого ты вообще творишь? О таких вещах вообще-то спрашивать нужно. И что, после одного засоса - сразу связь до конца жизни?  
Его сердце взволнованно бьется и Стайлз на несколько секунд замирает, удивленно прислушиваясь к собственному сердцебиению, потихоньку успокаивается. Питер улыбается краешком рта. Это будет очень, очень интересно.  
\- Я пытался тебя защитить, - Питер говорит, и Стайлз хищно щурит глаза.  
\- Себя защитить, лживая ты волчья задница. По каким-то одному богу известным причинам тебе понадобилась лазейка в стаю, и ты ее получил, - нервно сжимает и разжимает пальцы, как будто когти режутся. Но нет, конечно нет. Стайлз может пахнуть как волк, и вести себя как волк, и даже сверкать глазами иногда, как волк, но не более того. Чуть больше, чем человек, но он всегда был чуть больше, если уж на чистоту.  
\- Себя в том числе, - Питер соглашается, потому что теперь врать Стайлзу стало на несколько порядков сложнее, не то что бы он когда-либо в принципе верил Питеру, - Тогда я не знал, с чем нам придется столкнуться. Это был инстинкт, - и, чуть подумав, добавляет, - И ты согласился.  
\- Я согласился тебя полечить! А не привязываться стремной магической связью к волкам, и в особенности к Хейлам, и в особенности - к тебе, - от обилия эмоций становится жарко в помещении. Они напрочь перебивают затхлый, тленный воздух, и Питер восторженно тянет носом букет запахов. Хлестко, ярко, вкусно.  
\- Ну, это действительно меня вылечило. И потом, ты чудесно ладишь с Хейлами, как по мне, вспомни... - он замолкает, потому что глаза Стайлза отливают золотом, и Питеру кажется, что это самое красивое, что он видел в своей жизни. Эта связь его погубит, - ...Малию. Знаешь почему вы так чудно сразу сошлись? Ты пахнешь, как стая. И ведешь себя, как стая. Это обезоруживало и лучших из нас, не то что одиноких девочек-койотов.  
Стайлз фыркает, устало трет глаза. Жар спадает, эмоции приглушаются. Ему придется научиться это контролировать.  
\- Блин, я прямо невеста Франкенштейна, - бормочет, посмеиваясь, - Кому расскажи, - наконец, откидывается на спинку дивана и тяжело выдыхает. - Я спрашивал у Дитона, но понадеялся, что он чего-то не знает. Может, я выпью литр рябиновой настойки и меня попустит?  
\- Мне кажется, ты не до конца понимаешь все преимущества этой связи, - Питер чуть склоняет голову и гипнотизирует шею мальчишки, почти неосознанно. Просто на него приятно смотреть. Успокаивает. - Это как демо.версия вервольфа, только без когтей и меха. У тебя уже улучшился слух, нюх и зрение. Здоровье улучшится тоже. Окрепнет тело. Никаких больше панических атак, полный контроль.  
\- И все это за весьма умеренную плату, да? Моя человеческая свобода в обмен на волчий контроль. Что-то сомнительно.  
Питер закатывает глаза.  
\- Тебе нужно позитивней смотреть на вещи, Стайлз.  
\- Ты... - Стайлз вжимает пальцы в обивку дивана, и Питер начинает тревожиться насчет несуществующих когтей. Его обдает жаром - изнутри. Ярким, хлестким, безудержным гневом, - Позитивно, значит? - голос падает до низкого угрожающего полушепота. Сказать что Питер в восторге - ничего не сказать, - Как будто я не знаю, для чего волки используют эти метки. Привязывать к себе эмиссаров, любовников, друзей. Что там за романтическую чушь пишут - одно сердце на двоих? Скорее одна жизненная энергия. И когда тебя в следующий раз будут лоботомировать или протыкать когтями, угадайте кто будет рядом харкать кровью и поправлять смирительную рубашку, чтобы лучше сидела? Дитон говорит, этому невозможно сопротивляться. А я говорю - что попробую.  
Питер смотрит на него, кажется, целую вечность, как замерший перед броском хищник. Стайлз смотрит в ответ, не отводя взгляда, и хотя гнев тает с каждой секундой, но решительность только растет. Упрямый волчонок.  
\- Ладно, - спокойно выдыхает. Хотя бы один из них должен держать себя в руках, - Мне действительно нужна была лазейка в стаю, по причинам, которые сейчас не имеют значения. Кроме одной.  
Стайлз весь зримо напрягается, как будто правда может причинить ему физическую боль.  
\- Ведьмы, - Питер протягивает руку и аккуратно берет еще одну дольку апельсина с тарелки, - Как и волки, не живут по одиночке. Вопрос выживания. Когда кто-то убивает одну из них... - Питер не продолжает, и просто впивается в сочный фрукт, жмурясь от удовольствия.  
\- О господи, - Стайлз прикрывает лицо руками, голос звучит смешно и гнусаво, - О боже мой. Надо сказать Скотту, что в ближайшем будущем у нас ожидается война. С ведьмами, - он страдальчески ноет, но сразу же берет себя в руки. Уже клацает смартфоном, явно рассылая всем боевой клич.  
\- Нам придется рассказать ему правду, - Питер бормочет еле слышимо, но Стайлз кивает, даже не поднимая глаз.  
Питер довольно ухмыляется.

Это, возможно, самое неловкое собрание, которое Питер когда-либо видел в своей жизни. Подростки вообще склонны нагнетать обстановку, подростки-вервольфы превращают любую мелочь в драму. Любовь к театру, кажется, отдельная особенность этой маленькой стаи.  
Стайлз сидит на диване, скрестив ноги, как изгнанник или чумной. Питеру хочется фыркнуть и сказать им, чтобы перестали разводить детский сад, но кого он обманывает? Он получает такой кайф, что никому и не снилось. Питер держит серьезное спокойное лицо, потому что хоть кто-то в комнате должен вести себя как взрослый, и аккуратно разглядывает всех здесь собравшихся.  
Скотт мечется в другом конце лофта, нервы хлещут через край. Он пытался допросить Стайлза, пока не собралась остальная стая, но тот был непреклонен. Дескать, это и так достаточно травмирующий опыт, чтобы повторять по десять раз. Резонно? Конечно. Но он нервирует Альфу - своего, промежду прочим, Альфу, и одновременно подрывает его авторитет. Не то чтобы Стайлз когда-либо в принципе переживал о чем-то подобном, но возможно скоро ему придется. Начать думать, как волк.  
Лиам сидит прямо на столе, спиной к Питеру - мальчик либо очень храбрый, либо очень глупый. Либо и то, и то. Или пытается что-то доказать всем и самому себе. Питер вздыхает и продолжает очень ответственно и серьезно подпирать задницей подоконник. Кира - в похожей позе у окна рядом. Роль наблюдателя, не участника. Хотя что он ожидал от лисицы? Впрочем, она выглядит напряженной, как будто в любой момент готова выхватить катану и пустить ее в дело. Девчонка неплохо ладит со своей сущностью, но лисы известны своим коварством. Она и не заметит, как ее сожрут заживо, проглотят, так что косточек не останется. Стайлз мог бы много ей про это рассказать, но она, почему-то, не спрашивает. Травмы-травмы-травмы, на каждом шагу.  
Они ждут Лидию, потому что без нее ничего не будет. Питер согласен, заручиться поддержкой баньши это очень важно. Особенно, если она освоит парочку-тройку боевых приемов, цены ей не будет.  
Лиам сутуло горбится, переводит взгляд с метущегося Альфы на замершего Стайлза, который чуть ли не медитирует, наблюдая за хаотичными перемещениями Скотта. Но напряжен, как струна, вот-вот ожидая взрыва от лучшего друга, и он совершенно прав в своих оценках, еще немного и Скотт не выдержит. Чем это может закончиться - Питер без понятия. Трагичным завершением легендарного братства Скайлза? Чем-то более кровавым? Это уже скорее для Питера, как инициатора раскола.  
Он переводит взгляд на забившуюся в угол кухни Малию. Кажется, она всегда недолюбливала Питера, а теперь, когда он забрал у нее Стайлза - не любит еще сильнее. Ненавидит? Боится? Скорее боится пойти по его стопам, учитывая, какой у нее уже послужной список. Питер мысленно качает головой. Это бич всех Хейлов. Убивать, ошибаться, терзаться муками совести.  
На Стайлза она смотрит как на что-то инопланетное. Он пахнет непонятно, выглядит отлично, и ведет себя не как всегда. Кажется, Стайлз почерпнул немного Питеровской терпеливости, но то и дело нервно выдыхает и начинает легонько барабанить пальцами по колену. Питер невольно зеркалит движение. Кира смотрит на него с легким прищуром и, возможно, ему видится призрак ухмылки?  
Стайлз опять выдыхает, смотрит на Скотта. Скотт ходит, как тигр, запертый в клетке, избегает смотреть на кого-либо в принципе. В воздухе появляется легкий запах паники, и хотя Питер уверен, что Стайлз уже физически не способен на приступ, но психологически - ему доступен полный спектр эмоций. И с каждой секундой ему становится все хуже. А Питер может только смотреть, потому что это не его сцена, не его драма.  
Лиам переводит взгляд со Скотта на Стайлза, и обратно. Наконец, фыркает, легко соскакивает со стола, и в два шага оказывается рядом со Стайлзом. Приобнимает за плечи, легонько массирует напряженные мышцы, мнет. Принюхивается, сначала осторожно - рука, плечо, ухо. Смешно пыхтит, почти зарываясь носом в шею Стайлза, и тот видимо расслабляется. Прикосновения стаи творят чудеса, если бы Скотт только переступил через собственное эго, и через ненависть к Питеру. Если бы.  
Стайлз тихонько, еле слышимо усмехается, ерошит и без того волохатую макушку волчонка. На секунду прижимается губами к виску, тянет носом воздух, и медленно-медленно выдыхает.  
\- Спасибо, - бормочет тихо, и мальчишка только улыбается в ответ, во все зубы, как солнышко. Маленькое, злобное, хмурое, но все-таки солнышко. Конкретно здесь, конкретно сейчас, со Стайлзом.  
Питер перестает покусывать губу и сознательно заставляет себя замереть и расслабиться. Но это хорошо. У волчьей мелюзги оказалось больше мозгов и лучше чуйка, чем у всех остальных вместе взятых. Наверное, он знает, что такое быть отверженным собственной семьей. Или что-то похожее.  
\- Не так плохо пахнет, как все рассказывали, - Лиам пожимает плечом, глаза светятся ярко-золотистым, радужки Стайлза тоже вспыхивают золотом, всего лишь на секунду, и Лиам пялится восхищенно и чуть сконфуженно, - Просто непривычно.  
\- А как мне непривычно, - Стайлз бросает на Питера нечитабельный взгляд, а потом довольно жмурится, когда мальчишка, вконец обнаглев, решает почухать его за ушком. Щенки, что с них взять.  
Скотт смотрит на них, как на предателей, и Питер спешит вклиниться, пока Истинный, но далеко не мудрый Альфа не испортил эту короткую семейную идиллию. Его бета принял Стайлза, который всегда значил для этой стаи намного больше, чем может покрыть какой-либо волчий ранг. Ему бы поучиться у мелюзги.  
\- Кофе кому-нибудь? - Питер мурлычет самым милейшим тоном. Он может поиграть и в гостеприимного хозяина, если нужно. В последнее время он, кажется, может все. Стайлз делает его сильнее одним только своим присутствием, и если он перестанет противиться и упрямиться, вместе они могут быть просто восхитительны.  
\- Мне, пожалуйста, - Кира обескуражено, но внимательно за всеми наблюдает, и да, почему бы и нет?  
\- И мне, - Стайлз говорит сквозь смех, потому что они с малявкой играются, как котята. Питер закатывает глаза. Он и сам еще толком не знает, на что подписался этой своей метафизической выходкой.  
Малия отодвигается ближе к Скотту, как будто Альфа может ее защитить от полной неразберихи, что творится сейчас в ее маленькой светлой голове, но тот обескуражен еще больше. Когда рушатся связки свой-чужой, это всегда сложно. Выстраивать отношения заново. И это Стайлз еще даже не рассказал _что_ они сделали, чтобы спасти Бикон Хиллз.  
Кофемашина мелет зерна и утробно гудит, производя на свет ароматный американо. Питер как раз заканчивает заполнять третью чашку, когда дверь лофта отъезжает в сторону, и миру является Она.  
Радость Стайлза можно пощупать руками и попробовать на вкус, отломить кусочек и положить в кофе вместо сахара. Питер невольно улыбается. Такие светлые чувства - редкость что для людей, что для волков.  
\- Стайлз, - Лидия выдыхает, полные красивые губы обеспокоенно поджимаются, - Что этот извращенец с тобой сделал? - она уже возле Стайлза, в ореоле мягкого фруктового запаха духов и дорогой косметики.  
Лиам испуганно отдергивает руки от Стайлза.  
\- Я ничего не делал.  
У него такая комичная мордашка, что Стайлз не выдерживает и хихикает.  
\- Не ты, - Лидия цыкает и властно берет Стайлза за подбородок, разворачивает к себе. Мотыльки и бабочки в животе. У Стайлза перехватывает дыхание, и Питер тоже замирает над чашками с кофе. Он прислушивается. Почти платоническая любовь, но не совсем. Не с его стороны, но с ее - почти всегда. И не совсем. Чем глубже Питер вникает, вслушивается, погружается, тем сильнее его захлестывает. Он разворачивается и смотрит на них, неприкрыто пялится. Лидия восхитительна. Стайлз - очень волнующий. А мир глазами Стайлза вообще ни на что не похож.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - шепчет требовательно, но нежно. Стайлз тает от чуткого прикосновения, вжимается щекой в ее ладонь. - С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Цвету и пахну, - мягкая улыбка, глаза отливают золотинкой, и он почти ждет, и Питер ждет вместе с ним, что она отдернет руку, нахмурится, скривит свои красивые губы, но ничего такого. Лидия наклоняется ближе, всматривается с интересом пытливой кошки или научного исследователя.  
\- Ого, - широко распахнутые глаза блестят восторгом, и Стайлз, против воли, зеркалит ее эмоцию. А Питер зеркалит его. Если Скотт хотя бы в половину такой чувствительный, каким должен быть Альфа, у него все ощущения сейчас должно заложить от происходящего в комнате. Стайлз шумный, когда дело касается эмоций. А Питеру сейчас просто все равно.  
\- Есть свои позитивные моменты, - смаргивает золотинку, улыбка медленно тает. - Мы сделали что-то очень-очень плохое, Лидия. И я не имею в виду всё это...эту метку, - выдавливает из себя это слово, как будто оно ядовитое, и Питер лишь усмехается. Он еще оценит этот небольшой подарок, если не сейчас, то позже точно.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - она прижимается лбом к его лбу, и они сидят так, как дети, несколько долгих, сочных секунд, излучая тепло, тревогу и странную, терпкую любовь на весь лофт. Питер не знает что это, и есть ли у этого название вообще, но он немного завидует. Самую малость.  
\- Когда я очнулась, все было каким-то другим, - Лидия проходит на кухню, по дороге легонько треплет Скотта по плечу, как бы намекая, что все хорошо и пора попуститься, хмурится, глядя на Малию, а Питера просто красиво игнорирует, подхватывая одну из чашек кофе со стола. Питер умиляется. Прекрасная баньши так и не простила его за ту маленькую выходку с воскрешением, но что ты будешь делать, женщины злопамятны, красивые женщины - злопамятны вдвойне. Она возвращается к Стайлзу, изящно усаживаясь на диван и закидывая ногу на ногу. Юбка слегка задирается, обнажая коленку, и Питер ценит это, как никто другой. Лидия прекрасный манипулятор, даже когда делает это неосознанно.  
\- Что-то случилось, чему не было названия. Мне не хотелось кричать, но город как будто был заполнен мертвецами. Это ощущение быстро исчезло. Они просто...ожили.  
Стайлз взволнованно прочищает горло, и Питер, нацепив на лицо самое благодушное выражение, аккуратно подходит к нему и передает чашку. Стайлз благодарно кивает. Питер хотел бы остаться рядом, пока он говорит, но это будет слишком. Пока их связь не окрепла окончательно, не стоит привлекать к этому внимание.  
\- Ведьма, - Стайлз говорит, делает глоток кофе, выдыхает. Скотт, наконец, подходит ближе, как будто тоже пытается его читать. - Ведьмочка, маленькая, бессознательная девочка, убитая горем. Я не знаю, почему на нас с Питером это не подействовало. Люди вокруг исчезали один за другим. Вы все...исчезли. Были стерты с лица Земли, из воспоминаний других людей, из регистра жителей Бикон Хиллз. И с каждой секундой людей становилось все меньше. Мне не составило труда освободить Питера, охранников практически не осталось. Но была другая проблема...  
\- Мне сделали лоботомию, - Питер вклинивается, как бы между делом. Зрачки Лидии испуганно расширяются, Лиам в шоке, Кира рядом давится кофе, Малии совершенно все равно, хорошая девочка. Скотт только больше хмурится, как будто это вообще не оправдание. - Я был не в себе и, конечно, за пару недель я бы восстановился полностью, но этих недель у нас не было. Я знал только один способ вылечиться быстро, и Стайлз проявил некоторую неосторожность, соглашаясь на мое предложение.  
\- Эта...связь, - Скотт звучит обеспокоенно, голос сдавленный, - Дитон сказал, именно по этой причине в пожаре Хейлов погибли все люди. Они могли уйти, волчья магия их бы не задержала. Но они не хотели. Предпочли остаться там, со своими... - он не договаривает. Наверное, хочет сказать "хозяевами", и Питер морщится, потому что все не так, в корне не так.  
\- Это акт доверия, не обладания, - Питер говорит, не раздумывая. Привычка Стайлза ляпать языком без умолку оказалась заразительна.  
Стайлз смотрит на него во все глаза, с помесью ужаса, отвращения и еще чего-то нечитаемого на лице. Кажется, он начинает кое-что понимать. Как это все работает.  
\- Мои приоритеты никак не изменились, если ты на что-то намекаешь, - Стайлз сердито смотрит на Скотта, и это показатель, потому что злиться на Скотта он не умеет в принципе. Не долго, во всяком случае. Откуда Питер это знает? Просто знает. Теперь это поразительно легко. Знать Стайлза.  
\- Я хочу сказать, что ты можешь это не контролировать, а я не хочу... - он не договаривает, фыркает раздраженно и отчаянно, и Стайлз явно не хочет слышать, что он там хотел сказать. Что Скотт прикончит его, если понадобится? Или что?  
\- Дальше, - Стайлз болезненно вдавливает ногти в ладони, и Лиам рядом накрывает его руку своей, заставляя разжать пальцы. Питер делает себе мысленную пометку присмотреться к мальчику поближе, потому что он далеко не так прост, каким кажется.  
\- Дальше мы беспрепятственно добрались по пустому центру Бикон Хиллз к больнице. Как будто нас ждали. Хотели, чтобы мы пришли.  
\- Магия хотела, чтобы ее остановили, - Питер опять вклинивается, потому что от Стайлза теперь веет тяжелой, липкой виной. От одних только воспоминаний о том дне свет, кажется, меркнет немного, и в лофте становится душно. - Так бывает, если ведьма сбивается с пути или теряет контроль над силой - сила может решать сама. Мы не случайно оказались со Стайлзом вместе, у нас было что-то, что ей было нужно.  
\- Девочка была маленькой, лет десяти, - Стайлз смотрит на собственные руки, как будто это его когти распороли ей глотку, - И я не мог...я не остановил. Я не хотел останавливать Питера. Вас больше не было никого. Никого вообще, а я... - он всхлипывает и знакомо прикусывает руку, прямо как тогда. Только в этот раз еще больше вины и сожаления.  
Тишина длится и длится, тянется, как жидкая карамель, и Лидия первая нарушает ее хрупкий, темный баланс.  
\- Спасибо, - она почти шепчет, но они все слышат, конечно, - Я не знаю, на что это было похоже, но - спасибо, - у Питера такое ощущение, будто она говорит это им обоим. Впрочем, скорее всего, показалось.  
\- Все население Бикон Хиллз в обмен на жизнь одной девочки? - Лиам переспрашивает, как будто не может поверить. Стайлз только беззвучно кивает. Питер чувствует этот ком в собственно горле. Стайлз готов разреветься прямо здесь и сейчас, и сдерживается только чудом.  
\- Ч-черт. Я не знаю, что бы сделал, - Лиам мотает головой.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, - Скотт говорит так, будто он бы сделал что угодно, но не это. Не убийство ребенка.  
\- У меня был выбор, - Стайлз трет глаза, смотрит на всех больным, потерянным взглядом, - Но я не жалею.  
Даже если это убьет их отношения со Скоттом, даже если его будут презирать до конца жизни, он все равно не жалеет. Только чувствует тяжелую, темную, удушающую вину. И будет таскать ее за собой до конца своих дней, хотя об этом, конечно, ни Скотт, ни остальная стая никогда не узнают.  
\- И теперь, - Питер легонько пригубляет кофе, - С вероятностью 99,9 процентов, ведьмовской ковен прибудет в Бикон Хиллз мстить за смерть девочки.  
\- Мстить тебе, - Скотт, кажется, все еще не может смириться. Но скоро у него не будет другого выхода.  
\- Мстить нам, - его поправляет Стайлз, потому что он все еще чувствует на себе вину за все, что произошло в тот день.  
И так или иначе, они теперь связаны. У стаи не будет другого выбора. У Стайлза тоже. Но Питер, почему-то, уже не так этому рад.

\- Это твой или мой стремный извращенский сон? - Стайлз бормочет сонно. Питер лежит на животе и мягко фыркает, чувствуя на себе теплую тяжесть чужого тела. Мальчишка распластался на нем, как на удобном матраце. Питер скинул бы его в первую же секунду, если бы это не было так приятно. Так правильно.  
\- Ты избегаешь меня в реальности, поэтому, - Питер хмыкает, - Но сны это твоя парафия, щеночек.  
\- А твоя - глюки с того света, - ерзает немного, устраиваясь поудобней, очевидно его совсем не смущает то как, где и чем они друг к другу прижимаются. Питер чувствует голой спиной мягкую футболку Стайлза, а еще он чувствует тупую ноющую боль по всему телу. Чужую боль.  
\- Туше, - он прислушивается еще. Стайлз прижимается щекой к его затылку, его сознание блуждает на грани сна и яви.  
\- У тебя что-то болит, - Питер не спрашивает, констатирует факт. Он хочет перевернуться, хочет видеть его, осмотреть лицо, шею и грудь, проверить целы ли ребра, руки, водить пальцами по коже. У Питера в последнее время очень много новых интересных желаний, о которых он предпочитает не распространяться. И которые, как он искренне надеется, поутихнут со временем. Потому что Стайлз может терпеть многое, он вытерпит пытки и ссоры, стресс и психологическое давление, он может простить даже убийство. Но приставания Питера - это что-то за гранью добра и зла. А Питер не намерен рисковать своей ново.обретенной свободой, пускай и в таком странном тандеме, ради нескольких минут удовольствия. Хотя это были бы восхитительные минуты. Возможно самые сладкие из всех.  
\- Все-то ты знаешь, - Стайлз щекотно фыркает в основание шеи, и Питер тратит целую минуту на то, чтобы утихомирить сердцебиение. Интересно, теперь так будет всегда? Когда Стайлз надумает к нему прикоснуться, просто так или шутки ради.  
\- И? - Питер ждет подробностей. Он хочет знать, кому мстить, и он хочет отвлечься.  
\- Все улажено, - Стайлз как будто читает его мысли, и если это так, нужно думать о чем-нибудь более невинном. - Никто, понимаешь ли, не верит, что я это я, а не... - он выдыхает тяжело, - ...подстилка Питера Хейла.  
\- Фи как вульгарно, - Питер хмыкает, подавляет в себе вспышку злости. Никто не знает, на что это похоже. Связь человека и волка никем до конца не изучена, это загадка в загадке, мистерия даже по меркам метафизики. Именно поэтому метку используют очень редко, только когда полностью уверены. Или когда не в своем уме, да, или так. Питер не жалеет о том, что сделал, не может жалеть. Это слишком вкусно и волнующе, а он никогда не умел отказывать себе в удовольствиях.  
\- Еще как. Ну и биться с вервольфами из другой стаи, сам понимаешь... - он тихонько шипит. У него ноет скула и ребра, и сбиты костяшки пальцев, и наверняка синяки по всему телу.  
\- Несколько самонадеянно с твоей стороны, - Питер вздыхает, и жалеет, что не может к нему прикоснуться и забрать немножко боли.  
\- Более чем. Но не прятаться же теперь за юбкой Скотта до конца жизни, только потому что на мне какая-то там метка. И потом, - его голос звучит все более сонно, - Когда они увидели, что меня так же легко поломать, как и любого другого человека, стало неинтересно. Это же такая скука.  
\- А дальше? - Питер чувствует, как Стайлз все больше расслабляется. Кто бы мог подумать, что это может быть так приятно.  
\- Лиам - мой принц на белом коне, - Стайлз сонно хихикает, - Ходит присматривает за мной, как будто я дама в беде.  
Питер довольно выдыхает. Волчья мелюзга заслужила сочный бифштекс или бутылочку дорогого вина, можно сразу вместе.  
\- Спи, - Питер говорит, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости. Стайлз тихо посапывает, и Питер не замечает, как сам отключается под спокойное, мерное сердцебиение.

От мирного завтрака Питера отрывает короткая трель мобильника. Смс от Стайлза.  
"Они уже здесь. ЧП на кладбище. Буду там через 20 минут". И вот просто ожидается, что он бросит все свои ужасно важные дела и помчится по первому зову. Питер усмехается - именно так он и сделает, конечно, пока ему это выгодно, пока это служит какой-то определенной цели. Но правда в том, что он хочет видеть Стайлза. И даже больше - быть рядом. Просто быть и чувствовать тепло. Питер пытался вспомнить, что Талия рассказывала про метки, пытался найти больше информации, но, кажется, это единственный ритуал, о котором нет никаких записей. И то сказать "ритуал". Скорее удачное стечение обстоятельств, определенная ситуация. Открытость Стайлза ко всему метафизическому и временная безмозглость Питера. И все же, это не происходит просто так. Нельзя привязать к себе кого угодно, и кто угодно не привяжется к тебе. Должно быть что-то большее. Должно было быть что-то большее между ними - Стайлзом и Питером. Возможно, не зря он предложил укус мальчишке еще тогда? Кажется, его волк знает что-то такое, о чем Питер даже не догадывается.  
Телефон тренькает опять, и Питер удивленно вскидывает брови.  
"И захвати пару книг по вуду. Кажется, у нас гости из Нового Орлеана".  
Питер тихо ругается и допивает кофе в два глотка. Неужели из всех ведьм этой грешной страны им придется сцепиться с этой безумной компашкой?  
Дорога до кладбища занимает полчаса, Питер проезжает ее за пятнадцать минут. Стайлз стоит, подпирая задницей капот джипа, и нервно заламывает пальцы. Щелк-щелк-щелк. Его взгляд липнет к чему-то вдалеке, и Питер поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, что такого интересного может быть в надгробных плитах.  
Тела на разной стадии разложения. Десятки, сотни тел стоят рядом со своими могилами, безжизненные на вид, не шелохнется ни рука, ни нога, ни одно гнилое сухожилие. Только ветер треплет лохмотья истлевших одежд. Слышно как сыпется земля, костлявая рука вылазит из могилы неподалеку, и эта хрестоматийная картинка заставляет Питера ухмыльнуться, потому что ну как же, как же без этого можно было обойтись. Еще один труп вылазит из могилы и замирает, как будто в ожидании. Чего, интересно, приказа?  
Лиам уже здесь, стоит в защитной позе чуть впереди, когти выпущены, глаза горят. Маленький верный защитник. Приехал со Стайлзом? Интересно, очень интересно. Значит, пока Скотт дуется и продолжает ненавидеть Питера и все с ним связанное, маленький бета приглядывает за его лучшим другом. Удивительная смесь волчьего и человеческого поведения.  
Питер оборачивается и окидывает Стайлза внимательным взглядом. Несколько ссадин и синяков на лице, рассеченная губа. Чуть бледнее, чем обычно. Костяшки пальцев залеплены пластырями. Как ребенок, ей богу. Питера мертвяки всегда интересовали меньше, чем живые, и уж тем более меньше, чем Стайлз.  
\- Эй! - Стайлз отдергивает руку, когда Питер легонько касается его пальцев, и смотрит ошарашено, как будто вообще ничего вокруг себя не замечал до этого момента. Кроме толпы инертных зомби, конечно же.  
\- Скотт не будет тебя лечить, а Лиам, дай угадаю, еще не освоил этот полезный скилл. Остаюсь я, - Питер берет его руку, аккуратно и бережно, игнорируя сведенные к переносице брови и сердитый взгляд.  
\- Не бойся, твоя бесценная человеческая батарейка прослужит еще не один год.  
Питер поджимает губы. А он уже было подумал, что у них начало получаться. Идти на контакт.  
\- Что-то не так? - он хочет спросить, сделал ли он, Питер, что-то не так, но формулировка явно подкачала.  
\- Не так? - Стайлз нервно втягивает воздух, тычет пальцем в сторону кладбища, - Все не так! Это наша вина, ты понимаешь? Твоя, моя. И если в твоем питероцентричном мирке никто, кроме тебя, не имеет значения, то в моем - важны все. Что будет, когда эта толпа пойдет в город? Захочет пообщаться со своими более живыми родственниками? И может быть отобедать чьими-нибудь мозгами. Господи, кому я это вообще говорю, - вперивает злой взгляд в толпу зомби.  
\- Стайлз... - Питер пытается придумать какую-нибудь полуложь, которая не будет слишком явной, потому что по большому счету ему плевать, и на других людей, и на их восставших из могил родственников, и на последствия, и что случится с городом. В его питероцентричном мирке, как выразился Стайлз, его личные интересы всегда стоят на первом месте. Но так уж получилось, что сейчас эти интересы крупно завязаны на Стайлзе и на стае. И если для них важен каждый житель этого богом забытого городка, значит они важны и для него. В некотором роде.  
От мучительной попытки объясниться его избавляет шум мотора. Явление Альфы всея Бикон Хиллз с довеском в виде лисицы. Питер ничего не имеет против Киры лично, просто он не доверяет лисам, никаким, никогда, вообще. Тешит, что это чувство обоюдно.  
\- Боже мой, - Скотт действительно шокирован. - Стайлз, здесь же нет... - он не договаривает, потому что мальчишка бледнеет и прижимает руку к груди, как будто собрался хлопнуться в обморок. Питер ругает себя за несообразительность, возможно, он переоценил свой мозг и там все еще что-то отрастает. Мать Стайлза. Это может быть действительно неприятно.  
\- Я даже не знаю, кто нам нужен - священник или некромант, - Кира смотрит на выстроившихся возле могил зомби, комично приоткрыв рот. Японская девочка с катаной, могло бы быть смешно, если бы не было так трагично. Но лисица права, никто из стаи не имел раньше дел с чем-то подобным, разве что Дитон, но этот хитрожопый эмиссар сам себе на уме с балансом и прочей белибердой.  
\- Кто-то идет, - Лиам принюхивается, как настоящий сторожевой пес. Питер различает вдалеке, в россыпи бледно-серых надгробий, единственную движущуюся фигуру. Огромный черный мужчина в пыльном, потертом фраке, с высоким цилиндром на голове. Фриковство, самое настоящее. Питер всматривается получше, фигура дергается, меркнет, как мираж, и через секунду оказывается ближе, подергивается дымкой, и перемещается почти к самому их носу. Лиам рычит, Скотт отшатывается, переступает ближе к Стайлзу. Инстинкт вожака срабатывает сам собой, что бы там ни думала его человеческая часть.  
Черный громила ухмыляется во все свои желтые зубы. Лицо раскрашено белым, имитируя череп. Лысая макушка прикрыта цилиндром одиозных размеров. На нем пришпилены кресты, черепки и разномастные перья.  
\- ³Bonjour, mes petits loups. Ca va? - обводит всех и каждого цепким взглядом, задерживается на Питере дольше всех, и тот понимает, что это не их весовая категория. Не этой стаи и, пожалуй, не его, даже в лучшие свои деньки. Если бы у Скотта был год в запасе, чтобы доразвиться, реализовать весь свой несомненно богатый потенциал - у стаи был бы шанс. Но сейчас? Они могут только выслушать условия и надеяться, что им дадут отсрочку.  
\- ⁴Va te faire voir, - Питер склабится, потому что это единственное, что он может сейчас сделать. Открытая конфронтация, чтобы дать время стае запахнуть пасти, перестать пялиться, и включить, наконец, мозги.  
\- ⁵Ceci est juste grossier, - он достает толстую душистую сигару, прямо из воздуха, щелкает пальцами, закуривает от огонька, пляшущего на ладони, и продолжает улыбаться. - Я могу разорвать на кусочки каждого из здесь находящихся. ⁶Que pensez-vous?  
\- ⁷Je m’en fous, - Питер пожимает плечами как можно более безразлично. Он все равно здесь ничего не решает, этот черный засранец просто играется с ними, а уж в чем-чем, а в играх подобного рода Питер спец.  
\- ⁸C'est un mensonge, - выпускает облачко плотного вонючего дыма прямо в лицо Скотту, и, наконец, обращается к Альфе, - Это все не имеет значения, - нагибается, нависая над мальчишкой, и Питер видит, каких усилий тому стоит не отступить назад, не поджать хвост. Напряжен, как пружина.  
\- Мы пришли за ним, и только за ним одним, - тыкает пальцем в Питера, звенят многочисленные побрякушки, - Человек нам не нужен. Оставьте человека себе.  
\- Но как? - Скотт, скорее, спрашивает уже от отчаяния, и Питер не может его винить, на самом деле. Перед лицом этого бугая, даже у него бегают неприятные мурашки по коже.  
\- Альфа спрашивает меня, как? - он закидывает голову так высоко, что Питер удивляется, как с него не слетел цилиндр. Хохочет продолжительно, у него глубокий громкий смех. И совершенно театральный. - Альфа хочет знать, как сделать человека своим? - затягивается сигарой глубоко-глубоко, темные глаза впериваются в Стайлза, - Сделать из человека волка, как же еще.  
\- А что будет с ним? - даже не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза или Питера. Скотт выглядит как человек, который что-то для себя решил, и Питера обдает волной паники. Он не знает, это его собственная, или Стайлза, возможно сразу вместе.  
\- Скотт, ты что творишь? - Стайлз рядом, судорожно вцепляется пальцами в руку Скотта, пытается заставить посмотреть на себя.  
\- Жизнь в обмен на жизнь. За пролитую кровь нужно заплатить, - черный громила чуть склоняет голову набок, будто к чему-то прислушивается, - Его сожгут на костре, - говорит без тени улыбки, и от этого становится еще гаже. Питер надеется, что волна липкого ужаса, затопившая все внутри, никак не отразилась на его лице. Потому что он готов сорваться и бежать отсюда дальше, чем глаза глядят. Или выпустить когти и попробовать порешить этого засранца прямо на месте. Но и так понятно, что он работает не один, и даже если бы им удалось уложить громилу, проблему зомби это бы не решило.  
\- Скотт, это не мы. Мы спасаем людей, мы не отдаем их в руки кровожадных ведьм, - Стайлз вообще не обращает внимания на колдуна, он поглощен новой проблемой, поэтому Питер подходит ближе, просто на всякий случай. Прикрывает тылы.  
\- А еще мы не убиваем маленьких детей! - Скотт почти рычит, сверкает красными глазами, и угрожающий рык клокочет глубоко в горле. - Кто "мы", Стайлз? Стая? Он не ее часть. Он пойдет по трупам, чтобы стать сильнее, чтобы добиться своего. Он нам никто.  
В воздухе обида, едкая и терпкая, и страх, и одиночество, и Питер вообще уже не понимает где чьи эмоции. На самом деле, это не так уж важно. Важно то, что их кроет, и Питер не может понять - почему.  
\- Он вас всех спас. Я бы не смог. Скотт, это бесчеловечно, - теперь Скотт держит его за руку, цепко сжимая запястье, и Питер слишком хорошо помнит подобную сцену со своим участием. Тонкая ирония, или над ними кто-то издевается? Внутри все сжимается от страха и дурного предчувствия, но он не может, он не имеет права вмешиваться - не сейчас.  
\- Теперь ты его защищаешь? Выберешь его, не меня? Магия настолько выела тебе мозги?  
\- Ты вообще себя слышишь? При чем тут магия? Я хочу быть человеком, мне нравится быть человеком, Скотт.  
\- Ты уже давно не человек, - Скотт тянет Стайлза на себя, выпускает клыки, глаза сверкают кроваво-красным, и сейчас он действительно похож на Альфу, даже в полутрансформации. В воздухе все искрится от силы, и Питеру нечего противопоставить этому жаркому красному огню, но он попытается, если только...  
Стайлз становится неожиданно спокойным, тихим, нечитабельным. Как гладкая озерная гладь, за которой не видно дна.  
\- Тогда чем ты лучше Питера? - перестает сопротивляться и просто смотрит Скотту в глаза. Взгляд отблескивает золотом, поэтому Питер знает - что-то происходит. Магия? На Скотта влияет этот увалень во фраке?  
Злые красные сполохи меркнут, Скотт растерянно моргает, смотрит на запястье Стайлза, в которое чуть ли не уткнулся носом. Выглядит, как потерявшийся щенок, и теперь по крайней мере они точно знают, что это Скотт. Теперь Стайлз сам держит его за руку, вторую протягивает Питеру, и не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что он делает. Вместе они сильнее. Какую бы магию ни включили ведьмы, ей можно противостоять. Стоит прикоснуться к горячей сухой коже, как мнительность пропадает, волк внутри начинает утробно рычать. Стайлз сжимает его ладонь, и держит Скотта, и они действительно вместе, прохладная жгучая сила Хейлов мешается с жаркой, колючей мощью Истинного Альфы, и посреди всего этого Стайлз - как проводник, как батарейка, уравновешиватель. Не человек? Питеру плевать кто он, Стайлз удивительный, и это факт.  
\- Как интересно, - темнокожий гигант склоняет голову набок, совсем по-птичьи. Улыбка теперь больше похожа на оскал, и Питеру кажется, что он видит в огромном рту клыки. - У вас есть время до восхода солнца, - легонько шевелит пальцами, и зомби, до этого стоявшие мертвыми истуканами, начинают медленно, неохотно двигаться.  
\- Либо вы отдаете мистера Хейла нам, с человеком или без, не имеет значения, либо Бикон Хиллз предстоит пережить самое большое семейное воссоединение в истории человечества, - полуистлевшие тела начинают двигаться в сторону дороги, а дальше, не сложно догадаться, они пойдут в город. Даже в таком пассивном виде они вызовут массовую истерию, и Питер не знает, что можно сделать. Им нужен маг, волшебник, шаман, да хоть кто-нибудь.  
Кира двигается молниеносно, одну секунду она еще стоит как бы в стороне ото всех, а в другую - подскакивает к черному вудуисту и вгоняет катану между лопатками, в самое сердце. Он недоуменно смотрит на кончик лезвия, выпирающий из груди, и начинает смеяться. Разводит руки в стороны - и пуф! На месте огромного черного мужчины - облако темного едкого дыма. Катана падает на землю, личико Киры комично искривляется от изумления.  
\- Ну я должна была хотя бы попробовать, - она смотрит на Скотта, дескать, кто-то же должен был, пока вы тут развлекались, а затем начинает надсадно кашлять.  
\- Глупая маленькая лисичка, - смех вудуиста заполняет все вокруг, - До встречи на рассвете.  
Дымок исчезает, рассеивается в воздухе, а Кира начинает выкашливать толстых темнокрылых мотыльков. Девчонку складывает пополам, и Скотт, наконец, выходит из оцепенения, подлетает к ней, кажется, собирается тащить к мотоциклу.  
\- Лучше в машину. Быстрей! Питер, ты ведешь. Лиам - ты забираешь тачку Питера, - Стайлз уже вытаскивает мобильный и набирает Шерифа. Интересно, полицейские блокпосты смогут удержать нашествие мертвых родственников?  
\- Эм, - Лиам топчется, явно не желая подходить к Питеру ближе, чем нужно. Желательно не ближе, чем на сто метров.  
\- Если на ней будет хотя бы царапина - шкуру сниму, - Питер улыбается самой милой своей улыбкой, и кидает ключи от машины мелюзге. Лиам смешно морщит нос, потому что Питер умеет врать так, что даже волчий детектор не отличит от правды, а Лиам не отличит тем более. Пускай мальчик не расслабляется.  
Питер в несколько шагов оказывается рядом с джипом, ловит взгляд Стайлза - опять совершенно нечитабельный, как будто за последние пару суток он наловчился ставить ментальные блоки. Питер почти гордится, почти. Но лучше бы он читал его как открытую книгу.  
\- Если на ней будет хотя бы царапина, - Стайлз улыбается, хитро, но искренне, и это совершенно выбивает Питера из колеи. Он ловит ключи и мешкает самую малость, потому что внутри разливается непривычное и непонятное ему тепло. Они все еще под действием магии?  
Они обгоняют медлительных зомби, и Стайлз старательно на них не смотрит, пытаясь объяснить отцу, что им грозит зомби-апокалипсис, и нет это не шутка, и нет, он не издевается, и нет, он не под наркотой, хотя конечно жаль.  
Питер тревожно поглядывает в зеркало на сгорбившуюся сзади Киру. Она продолжает исторгать мотыльков, они вылетают из ее рта, и сразу же превращаются в темные сизые облачка, чтобы ни у кого точно не осталось сомнений, кто и почему это делает. Скотт выглядит уставшим и потухшим, словно из него высосали все силы. У Питера слегка зудит кожа, как будто за ними все еще кто-то наблюдает, и скорей всего так и есть.  
Они мчатся к Дитону, и Питер по-настоящему, действительно волнуется. В его голове слишком много Стайлза, и он не уверен, нравится это ему или нет.

\- Это правда, укус может разорвать связь, - Дитон аккуратно укрывает Киру одеялом. Он шаманил над девчонкой почти час, наконец, вколол ей успокоительное и оставил отдыхать. Скотт сидит рядом, сам похож на зомби, темные круги под глазами, держит Киру за руку. - Но последствия для Стайлза будут самыми плачевными.  
Скотт вяло вскидывается, но для Питера это совсем не новость. Играть с такими вещами очень опасно. И очень многое зависит от психического состояния человека, или волка. Вспомнить хотя бы ту же Каниму. У мальчишки были проблемы с самоидентификацией, и вот во что вылился укус. Метафизика - сложная наука, да и не наука толком, но там есть свои законы и закономерности, есть правила, которые лучше не нарушать. Хотя уж кто-кто, а Питер большой любитель играть всякими условностями.  
\- Связь через метку проходит не только на энергетическом уровне, но и на ментальном, психологическом. Резко разорвать ее будет болезненным, опасным и травматичным процессом. А если докинуть в общую копилку еще и рвущегося наружу волка, то... - он качает головой, и Питер против воли напрягается, потому что напрягается Стайлз, а Скотт выглядит как побитый щенок, к тому же промокший под дождем.  
\- Это может его убить, - Скотт договаривает за Дитона, и виновато пялится на Стайлза, который подпирает стенку в другом конце комнаты, в темном уютном углу, подальше и от Скотта, и от Питера, как будто его до ужаса утомили эти баталии.  
\- Я не знаю что на меня нашло. Я бы никогда, насильно... - на это Стайлз фыркает.  
\- Лиам бы с тобой поспорил, - но тут же продолжает, потому что зрелище депрессивного Скотта не для слабонервных, и Стайлз достаточно хорошо экранирует Питера, чтобы не перенимать его поведенческие паттерны. Питер вздыхает. А он так хотел, чтобы было веселье. В смысле, еще большее веселье, чем зомби-апокалипсис.  
\- Это была магия, чувак. Этот, как его назвал Дитон? Барон и стоящие за ним ведьмы наверняка промыли нам мозги. Чем-то, как-то, - он пожимает плечами, ежится, как будто тоже ощущает этот странный неприятный зуд в районе затылка. Чей-то настырливый взгляд. Здесь, у Дитона, это ощущение стало мягче и размытей, но до конца не исчезло.  
\- Да, но я... - Скотт выглядит смущенным и виноватым, - Я действительно думал все то, что говорил.  
\- Разберемся с этим позже, ага? - Стайлз устало трет лицо, у него все еще ноет все тело после недавней стычки, и вообще за последние пару недель им было не продохнуть от всего происходящего. Обычные денечки в Бикон Хиллз, никакой Баффи и не снилось. - Отец говорит, зомби пока инертные, блокпосты их спокойно удерживают - им как будто не хватает мозгов, чтобы просто попытаться обойти машины. Но к утру это все изменится, подозреваю. И до утра нам нужно что-то придумать.  
\- Найти ведьм, - Питер подает голос, Стайлз буравит его уставшим взглядом. Ни намека на недавнюю светлую вспышку позитива, - Выдрать им глотки. Или, ах, простите, провести переговоры сначала.  
Он закатывает глаза, Стайлз легонько хмыкает, как будто тоже находит все это забавным, хотя бы немного.  
\- Как мне ни больно это признавать, но мистер Хейл прав, - Дитон аккуратно осматривает Стайлза, хотя его ссадины и синяки не вызывают особых опасений. Но волк внутри Питера начинает злобно ворочаться, когда Стайлза касаются чужие руки. Даже близость Скотта бесит его меньше, чем этот таинственный эмиссар, сам себе на уме. - Магия идет от кого-то, обладающего соответствующими способностями. Барон - дух, посланник, выполняет его волю. Питер - оплата его труда. Наверняка, когда с ним закончат, Барон заберет себе его бессмертную душу, или что-то похожее. Вечная пытка.  
\- Вот и я говорю, из двух зол нужно выбрать то, которое знаешь лучше, - Лидия заходит, сжимая стопку древних фолиантов, Малия тащит еще несколько десятков книг, смешно балансируя их, чтобы не свалились. Стайлз спешит помочь, но она отшатывается, чуть не роняет книги, и Скотт вовремя успевает ее поймать. Девчонка, конечно, рано или поздно опомнится, но может быть уже слишком поздно. Разочарование Стайлза, кажется, можно пощупать пальцами, оно прохладное, кислое и совершенно тоскливое.  
\- И потом, мне никогда не нравилось вуду. Отвратительная магия, омерзительные ритуалы, - Лидию передергивает, - Итак, мы уверены, что ведьмы в городе?  
\- О да, - Стайлз и Питер отзываются одновременно.  
\- Я их...  
-...чувствую, - и удивленно смотрят друг на друга. Лидия качает головой.  
\- А вот это уже по-настоящему тревожно, - она бормочет, но потом одергивает себя, - Их нужно найти. Выманить? Что-нибудь. Используя магию, если понадобится.  
Питеру стоит больших усилий не сказать что-нибудь до жути ядовитое. Это как играть в бейсбол на шахматной доске - разные правила, разные уровни. Стая Скотта, безусловно, очень талантливые и очаровательные подростки, но по мнению Питера их всех еще не перебили исключительно по воле случая. Да, МакКолл сильный волчонок, но полностью войдет в свою силу не раньше чем через лет пять. У Стайлза безусловно есть искра, но стать друидом, эмиссаром или каким иным практиком ему светит еще не скоро, нужно хотя бы несколько лет обучения, прежде чем он сможет по-настоящему занять свою нишу в стае. Лидия только начинает принимать свою сущность баньши, лисица Киры просыпается слишком быстро, и это может закончиться плачевно. Только Лиам выглядит как нормальный, развивающийся молодой волк. Вполне многообещающий. Но это слишком молодая стая, и учитывая, сколько на нее валится метафизического говна, шансов выжить у нее не так уж много.  
Питер вздыхает, и добавляет к стопке древних фолиантов несколько своих. Лидия смотрит на него, как на опасное, но смертельно больное чудовище - с помесью отвращения, жалости и с ноткой недоверия. Но что еще остается? Она усаживается рядом, и открывает толстенную книгу по магии вуду.  
Питер почти физически чувствует напряженную работу мысли Стайлза, как будто в его собственной голове поселился рой не слишком назойливых, но достаточно громких пчел. В голове Стайлза что-то клацает, соединяется, перестраивается со скоростью света, логические цепочки возникают и выстраиваются в целые сюжеты возможного развития событий, и таких сюжетов десятки, если не сотни. Питер знает, что мог бы ему помочь. Одно его прикосновение может устаканить мысли, успокоить дыхание, унять сердцебиение. Питер может столько всего сделать для Стайлза, и в то же время - вроде как не имеет права. Не то чтобы это когда-то его останавливало, но эта связь обещает быть долгоиграющей затеей, и лучше недовольный мельтешащий Стайлз рядом, чем никакого Стайлза вообще. О том, что будет, если мальчишка решит укатить на другой конец света, лишь бы избавиться от волчьей магии, Питер старается не думать. Возможно, это вообще не предусмотрено "контрактом".  
Питер ловит на себе тяжелый, смятенный взгляд, и смотрит в ответ, как можно более нейтрально. Кажется, он знает, о чем думает Стайлз, потому что сам думает о том же. Им не победить магию магией, они могут использовать только то, чем сами владеют в совершенстве. Клыки и когти, о да. Питер знает, что Стайлз потом попросит его. Возможно, будет умолять. Скорее всего - в обмен на что угодно. Чтобы Питер сдал себя ведьмам в обмен на призрачный шанс, что стая его спасет.  
Стайлз отворачивается, нервно ерошит волосы.  
\- Я выйду за кофе, - ни к кому толком не обращаясь, - Нам понадобится очень, очень много кофе.

Проходит не более двадцати минут, как у Питера начинает медленно ехать крыша. Он еще пытается вчитываться в классификацию жрецов вуду, но отсутствие Стайлза зияет черной дырой где-то посреди груди, и он знает, он просто уверен на все сто процентов - что-то случилось.  
\- Его слишком долго нет, - Питер говорит, и ему плевать, если он выглядит как влюбленный подросток. Ладно, ему не плевать, но если со Стайлзом что-то случилось, он себе этого не простит. И может физически это не пережить, если уж на чистоту.  
\- Это же Стайлз, - Лидия по уши в каком-то увлекательном историческом очерке про становление вуду в Новом Орлеане, - Наверняка дома возле своей доски преступлений, выстраивает новую картину мира, - и в этом, конечно, есть своей резон, но Питер _знает_ что это не так.  
\- Именно, это Стайлз. Он обязательно предупредил бы кого-нибудь, - он хочет добавить "ты же его знаешь", но конкретно здесь и сейчас, возможно, у Питера гораздо больше козырей на руках. Больше, чем им всем нужно знать, на самом деле.  
Лидия хмурится и, наконец, отрывается от занимательного чтива, но первым, кто заговаривает, оказывается Лиам. Питер и забыл, что мальчишка вообще здесь - все это время тот тихонько сидел возле окна, обеспокоенно поглядывая на улицу, и пытался приобщиться к всеобщему чтению. Исследования явно не его конек.  
\- Нам нужно к Шерифу, отследить телефон, или что они там делают, - он уже на ногах, готов бежать по первому приказу. Альфы, конечно же.  
Скотт отрывает уставший взгляд от бессознательной Киры. Все это время он сидел, держа ее за руку, и, кажется, не думал вообще ни о чем. Питер начинает подозревать действие еще какой-нибудь магии, но на это сейчас просто нет времени.  
\- Они сказали "нам нужен мистер Хейл, с человеком или без", понимаешь, Скотт? Им все равно. И уж если на чистоту, то где гарантии, что они сказали правду? Это же чертов вудуистский дух, за которым стоят мстительные люди. А далеко не все люди играют по правилами, Альфа Скотт, а нелюди - тем более.  
Он все еще ждет от него какой-то реакции, но, кажется, у Скотта закончились праведно-негодующие ремарки, потому что Питер целиком и полностью прав.  
\- Идите, - Дитон выныривает из какой-то подсобки с кучей корешков и склянок с травами. Либо для Киры, либо еще для какой волшбы. Конкретно сейчас Питеру все равно. - Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Но Питер был бы не Питер, если бы он просто так все оставил.  
\- Знаешь, что это мне напоминает, Скотти? - так его называет только Стайлз, и о да, Питер об этом знает. Скотт морщится, как будто ему дали пощечину, - Охотники, которые становятся изгоями, если их ранит Альфа. Бедолагам только и остается, что покончить с собой. Ты предпочел бы, чтобы Стайлз умер только потому, что оказался связан со мной? Чтобы умер твой будущий эмиссар?  
Отчаяние на мордашке Скотта выглядит комично, и Питер садистично рад, что сделал ему больно. Если Стайлз не хочет за себя постоять, то Питеру этого никто не запрещал. Маленький хмурый Лиам сейчас до жути напоминает Дерека, но выходит вслед за Питером не замешкавшись ни на секунду. Послушный маленький волчонок.

\- А ты не можешь его как-нибудь...почувствовать? - мелюзга совсем не боится, и Питер не знает, это у Лиама врожденное, или его угрожающий крипи-образ несколько померк за последнее время.  
\- Мог бы, - он вдавливает педаль газа, и подавляет растущую внутри панику, потому что он вообще не чувствует Стайлза, ни капельки, - Если бы он так отчаянно не сопротивлялся метке.  
Лиам потешно хмурится, явно пытаясь что-то для себя понять.  
\- А ты не можешь заставить его...  
\- Ну-ну, малыш, кто же так строит отношения, - Питер ухмыляется, потому что, во-первых, это мило, а во-вторых, да, это отношения, пускай магические, но рано или поздно Питеру придется признаться самому себе, что это нечто большее. - И потом, Стайлз сильнее, чем всем кажется. Никто даже представить себе не может, насколько.  
Впрочем, ни к кому более слабому Питера бы просто не потянуло. Об этом нужно помнить.  
\- Это я уже понял, - трет переносицу и совершенно игнорирует безумную скорость, с которой они гонят по дороге, - Чего я _не_ знаю, это почему у Скотта съехала крыша.  
\- Оу, - Питер плотоядно ухмыляется, - Тебе, наверное, обо мне не рассказывали, м-м?  
\- В общих чертах, - ерзает в сидении, как бы демонстрируя, что эти "общие черты" уже достаточный повод если не ужасаться, то хотя бы побаиваться Питера.  
\- Попроси Скотта как-нибудь, а лучше Стайлза, он не будет опускать омерзительные детали, чтобы оградить твою детскую психику от возможной травмы. Еще и приукрасит немного, для пущего эффекта.  
\- Но у Скотта же нет проблем с Дереком. А он твоя родня, - Лиам в своей подростковой непосредственности очень милый, нет правда, очень-очень. Питер только хмыкает.  
\- Волк Скотта уверен, что я украл у него Стайлза. Присвоил то, что принадлежит ему. И по-своему, это правда, - на это Лиам ничего не отвечает, и Питер решает спросить, потому что к собственному любопытству теперь добавилось еще и любопытство Стайлза, а это коктейль, которому просто невозможно противостоять.  
\- А ты же что? Не слушаешься своего Альфу, - впереди уже маячит полицейский участок, и Питер без понятия, как можно вывалить на голову Шерифа тот факт, что его сына, по всей видимости, украли те же самые люди, что сейчас держат город в окружении зомби.  
\- У меня есть своя голова на плечах, - хмурится, скрещивает руки на груди. Защитный рефлекс, - И потом, мне слишком хорошо известно как это, когда от тебя отказывается собственная семья. Чем бы Стайлз ни был - он стая. Это должно что-то значить.  
Питер думает, что если бы все люди так здраво рассуждали - этот мир был бы гораздо более приятным местом. Но увы, увы.

Шериф вскакивает из-за стола и мечет взглядом молнии, направляя весь свой праведный гнев на Питера, конечно же, на кого же еще. Он только закатывает глаза, это уже так избито и неоригинально, что даже скучно. Лиам держится в уголке, тише воды, ниже травы. Как умный и славный мальчик. Он хорошая гарантия того, что Шериф не пустит Питеру пулю в лоб прямо на месте. Убить не убьет, но неприятно. И отрастать, без Стайлза рядом, будет очень-очень долго.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мой сын сейчас в руках этих...ведьм? - выплевывает слово, как будто оно матерное, и Питеру нечего возразить. Он никогда не любил ведьм, но приходилось связываться. И с магией, и с ковенами. Иначе он бы не обзавелся полезным скиллом возвращения с того света, а это было бы, ну, прискорбно.  
\- Предположительно, - Питер юлит, но что еще ему остается? - Если вы отследите его телефон, мы будем знать наверняка, - он старается держаться нейтрально и максимально уважительно. А еще он думает, что делать, если мертвый телефон Стайлза невозможно будет отследить.  
\- Чертовы волки, чертовы зомби, - Шериф зло бормочет себе под нос, остервенело клацая клавишами компьютера, - Что дальше, единороги-убийцы и русалки-террористки?  
Во всяком случае, теперь Питер знает, откуда у Стайлза это уникальное чувство юмора.  
Шериф замирает перед монитором, буквально превратившись в истукан, и Питеру не нужно вербальное подтверждение того, что он и так уже знал. Конечно, его забрали. Конечно, из-за Питера. После той маленькой демонстрации силы-на-троих перед Бароном, это было только логично, но в последнее время Питер мыслит как угодно, но не логично. Слишком много чужих эмоций, слишком много новых желаний и выбивающих из колеи ощущений.  
\- Последнее место, где был перехвачен сигнал - северная окраина Бикон Хиллз, - Шериф выразительно смотрит на Питера, как будто тому известно больше, чем он говорит. Шериф несомненно хороший детектив, - Что им от него нужно? - он хищно подается вперед, принюхиваясь, как самый настоящий матерый волк.  
\- Это проявление силы. Демотивация противника. Шантаж, - Питер говорит полуправду, потому что это лучшее, что он умеет делать в этой жизни. Этого хватает, чтобы отвлечь Шерифа, отвести стрелки от него, Питера, на внешнего врага. Но ему придется действовать, и скоро, возможно даже прямо сейчас.  
\- Я предупрежу патруль, - Шериф не выглядит убежденным, но он знает, что есть вещи, которые ему просто не по силам. Выслеживание ведьм - среди прочих.  
\- Если я прав, а скорее всего я прав, - Питер плавно поднимается, паззл в его голове почти сложился в определенную картинку, не хватает только нескольких кусочков, - Вам придется бросить все силы на борьбу с зомби еще до наступления темноты.  
Питер морщится на слове "зомби", но как еще это можно назвать? Скоро Бикон Хиллз превратится в вариацию "Рассвета Мертвецов", а все, о чем может думать Питер, это долговязый, усыпанный родинками мальчишка, с которым его связывает волчья магия.  
\- А Скотт... - значит, Шерифа все-таки смущает, что к нему приехал не кто-нибудь, а Питер Хейл, еще недавно дневавший и ночевавший в местной дурке для монстров.  
\- Делает все возможное, - отцу Стайлза совсем необязательно знать, что между лучшими друзьями пробежала не то что кошка, а целая стая кошачьих. - Вот прислал подмогу, - Питер подмигивает Лиаму, и тот упрямо задирает подбородок вверх, явно собираясь оспорить это внезапное решение, но Питер уже приобнимает его за плечо, выставляя перед Шерифом, как на смотрины.  
\- Он хоть и маленький, но вы бы видели его в бою, - Питер ухмыляется, а Лиам обжигает его самым злобным взглядом из своего арсенала.  
\- Нам действительно придется драться с ожившими мертвецами, - Шериф бормочет неверяще, скорее обращаясь к самому себе.  
\- Не просто драться, - Питер все-таки решает ответить, - Убивать.  
Он покидает участок с легким сердцем - одним изящным ходом ему удалось обезопасить мелюзгу от того, что собирается сделать Питер, и наделить Шерифа необходимой помощью. И защитой. Позже Питер обязательно проанализирует собственную мотивацию, и скорее всего будет недоволен, возможно он будет в ярости, потому что да, сейчас он не мыслит трезво. Он думает, как Стайлз, пытаясь всех защитить и спасти. Но все это будет потом, за бокальчиком прохладного вина, когда никто не будет пытаться изувечить его стаю. И его мальчишку.

\- Кто-нибудь, застрелите меня, если я начну превращаться в жертвенного агнца Дерека, - Питер разговаривает сам с собой, и эта совершенно чужая привычка неожиданно легко ему дается. Он с легкостью утихомирил нервозность и легкую дрожь в руках - он не привык бояться, и не собирается начинать сейчас. Во всяком случае, не так, как это обычно делают люди. Питер использует страх и злость, как топливо для действий, для всей своей жизни. Как вдохновение. Да, он собирается сдаться, но не собирается облегчать своему противнику задачу.  
Он подгоняет машину к самой кромке леса, где начинаются охотничьи угодья Хейлов, во всяком случае, начинались раньше. Он тянет носом воздух, и чувствует тяжелую, вязкую вонь разложения - лес кишит ожившими мертвецами, и не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, где находится сам "враг". Ну что за ирония. Или издевка? Скорее второе, чем первое, потому что в совпадения Питер никогда не верил. Не в его Вселенной, во всяком случае.  
Он выслал несколько коротких смс.ок стае - еще одна вещь, которую он не сделал бы никогда раньше, но сейчас в этом есть своя логика. Им - ему и Стайлзу, нужна будет помощь. Вся помощь этого мира. И если стая не успеет вовремя с каким-нибудь волшебным магическим вуду-противоядием, то они не жильцы. Даже если убьют только одного из них, Питер не уверен, что оставшийся в живых не сойдет с ума. И если сам он, физически, мог бы оправиться - за несколько месяцев, или больше, то психологически эта потеря может стоить ему рассудка. И да, он знает, о чем говорит.  
Питер выпускает клыки и когти, и рычит во всю мощь своих легких. Над лесом разносится первобытный, дикий кличь, обозначающий свою территорию, свою собственность. Обозначающий начало войны.

Первые несколько минут Питеру кажется, что он попал в ад. Возможно, заслуженный, но от того не менее ужасающий. Ад, наполненный агонизирующими криками и вонью паленого мяса, и меха, оглушающим треском горящей древесины и тяжелыми, гулкими ударами людей, пытающихся вырваться. Людей, и волков, и детей, надрывно кричащих на всю мощь своих маленьких легких.  
Питер медленно разлепляет глаза под низкий, чарующий смех. Он...дома. Схватка с нежитью была и в половину не такой веселой, как он надеялся. Питер вымарал когти разлагающейся плотью, разорвал на части несколько десятков человеческих трупов, уже успел было подумать, что играючи доберется к дому, как его накрыло волной тяжелой, беспробудной тоски. Прямо как там, в больнице, только в несколько раз тяжелее, больнее, хуже, так что собственное тело отказывалось подчиняться. Он тяжело рухнул на землю, теряя сознание, задохнувшийся, выжатый, измотанный. Он цеплялся за остатки себя и собственной злости, собственной силы сколько мог, пока темнота не забрала и это.  
Протестующее мычанье. Стайлз где-то рядом, здесь, в обгоревшем подвале.  
Расплывчатый мир приобретает более резкие формы, краски, запахи. Питер поднимает голову, словно издалека ощущая, как по его телу пробегают разряды электричества - раскаленные жгучие змейки впиваются в руки, торс, шею, обжигают лицо. Он сидит на стуле, опоясанный цепями под напряжением, как будто мало одной только черной эмоционалки, которая практически лишила его воли к жизни. Значит, его боятся. Или как минимум оценивают по достоинству, хотя бы как дань его прошлым заслугам. Приятно, что ни говори.  
Первым делом он поворачивает голову в сторону Стайлза - мальчишка сидит на полу, рот заклеен изолентой, руки скованы наручниками. На лице несколько свежих синяков, царапины на руках, но не более того. Живой, целый, и относительно невредимый. Питер чувствует, как его захлестывает волна непрошенного облегчения, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Стайлз не смотрит на него, его озлобленный взгляд направлен на кого-то перед ними, на кого-то до жути знакомого.  
\- Знаешь, Питер, люди недооценивают месть. Волки, впрочем, тоже. Но койоты, о, койоты знают в ней толк, - электричество становится еще более кусючим, Питер сжимает челюсти, и пытается контролировать выражение своего лица, но безуспешно. Мягкий, приятный женский смех опять возвращает его к действительности.  
\- Ты забрал кое-что мое, Питер. Ты и твоя поганая семейка. Мне пришлось подождать, о как долго я ждала, ты себе даже представить не можешь. Чтобы все обстоятельства сложились, чтобы ударить в самый нужный момент. А потом я поняла, что этот момент можно с легкостью устроить самой. Этому, кстати, я научилась у тебя. Я все думала, что можно отнять у волка, у которого и так забрали все, даже свободу?  
Питер впитывает в себя картинку. Старое, обгоревшее помещение подвала, крошечное окошко под потолком. Единственные двери. Явно новая лампочка под потолком, разливающая дрожащий, тусклый свет по всему помещению. И статная, высокая женщина с гривой светлых волос, мягкими волнами обрамляющими лицо. Полные губы, правильные черты лица, чуть смуглая кожа. Упругое тело запаковано в кожаные штаны, черная майка обнимает округлые формы. Взгляд Питера задерживается на огромной татуировке койота на правой руке. Все факты буквально кричат о том, кто это. Питер невольно сглатывает.  
\- Степная Волчица, - он сам удивляется, насколько сухо и поломано звучит его голос. Побежденно.  
\- О, детка, мне больше нравилось, когда ты называл меня Мари. Но потом твоя безумная сестричка решила, что имеет право вмешиваться в нашу жизнь. Если бы она была жива, ах, как бы мы могли поразвлечься втроем. Этот твой щенок и в половину не такой увлекательный. Но я хотя бы понимаю, что ты в нем нашел. У этого волчьего выкормыша вместо языка змеиное жало, - она поддевает пальцем подбородок Стайлза, заставляя смотреть на себя, и отвешивает тяжелую, громкую пощечину. Стайлз зло фыркает и трясет головой, прожигает ее взглядом. Питер дергается, волк в нем рычит и негодует, потому что посягнули на его человека, на его собственность.  
Мари задирает голову и задорно хохочет.  
\- Раньше ты не был таким эмоциональным, это его заслуга? - легонько приобнимает лицо Стайлза, водит большим пальцем по заклеенным изолентой губам, и Питер пытается убедить себя, что это ничего не значит, она просто дразнится, а он все равно ничего не может сделать сейчас. Но его волк в бешенстве. Он сколько угодно может ждать, пока Стайлз будет сомневаться, ненавидеть, морозиться и сторониться, но только не когда кто-то на него посягает. Метит своим звериным запахом.  
\- Старость не радость, - Питер цедит сквозь зубы, и по его телу проходит новый разряд электричества, заставляя выгнуться от боли. Он приглушенно рычит, а Степная Волчица, наконец, переключает свое внимание на него.  
\- А как по мне, ты выглядишь еще вкуснее, чем раньше, - с сожаление цокает языком, - Мне почти жаль тебя убивать, почти. Но у нас есть столько разнообразных альтернатив смерти. Целое море, теперь, когда ты так неосмотрительно, так глупо и доверчиво привязал себя к нему.  
До Питера начинает доходить. До этого момента у него не было ничего, чем бы он действительно дорожил. На определенном этапе даже собственная свобода перестала его интересовать. Фиаско со Скоттом и несколько месяцев в тюрьме заставили его пересмотреть собственные взгляды на жизнь. Он должен был еще больше начать жаждать силы, чтобы больше никогда не попадать в подобные ситуации, но, вопреки всему, он просто устал. Чертовски устал гоняться за фантомом власти, и почему-то он более чем уверен, что даже убей он Скотта, ничего бы не почувствовал. Ничего и близко похожего на удовлетворение.  
Но теперь у него есть Стайлз, так или иначе, даже если они оба будут отрицать эту связь, метка работает вопреки всему. Сближает их, смешивает, как изысканный коктейль.  
\- Мой план сработал идеально. Даже слишком. Удивительно, чего можно добиться, пообещав вудуистскому духу оплату в виде грязной волчьей души. И чем грязнее, тем лучше.  
Питер тяжело дышит и пытается соображать. Он в упор не видит выхода, и никаких возможностей для отступления. Он ринулся в самое змеиное гнездо, и теперь все, что он может - это просто наблюдать. И ждать, что их чудесным образом спасут.  
\- Но твой выбор, Питер, из всех людей, - она чуть склоняет голову набок, забавно морщит нос. Все в ней кажется Питеру знакомым, до боли, удручающе, но это всего лишь призрак воспоминаний, которых больше нет. - Я думала к тебе потянется эта аппетитная баньши, после всего, что между вами было. Но кто же знал, - она плотоядно ухмыляется, - Мальчишка тебя ненавидит, вполне искренне. Но мы-то с тобой знаем, что от ненависти до любви - одна перестрелка, бутылка текилы и несколько жарких ночей. Бедняжка, ты совсем-совсем ничего не помнишь. Все благодаря твоей маньячной сестре, - электричество ненадолго стихает, и Питер чувствует, насколько ослабло его тело, как медленно восстанавливаются поджаренные изнутри органы. Он дышит тяжело, и даже не отдергивается, когда она прижимает ладонь к его щеке, точно так, как до этого прикасалась к Стайлзу.  
\- Вы умрете, оба, - она говорит это нежно и ласково, в темных карих глазах пляшут недобрые огоньки, и это никак не связано с ее койотом. Старый-добрый человеческий садизм, и да, Питер знает, о чем говорит. - Не сразу, конечно. Но как долго еще ты сможешь защищать его от собственной боли, а, Питер? - как бы в подтверждение ее словам по его телу пробегает новый обжигающий разряд электричества, и Питер сдавленно стонет. Стайлз что-то негодующе мычит, но Степная Волчица его игнорирует, и Питер рад. В конце концов, из них двоих, у Питера больше шансов восстановиться.  
\- Я все думаю как, - капризно поджимает губы, и наклоняется, чтобы игриво чмокнуть Питера в лоб, - Заставить тебя убить его собственными руками? Но одержимость это немного пошло. Отравить его и посмотреть, как яд медленно убьет вас обоих? Или позволить моим тленным друзьям поиграться с вами немножко? Они очень любят человечину. К слову о, - она обворожительно улыбается, - Мне нужно пойти посеять немного паники в этот ваш милый городишко.  
Дверь за ее спиной открывается, в нос Питеру ударяет запах разложения и гнилой плоти, но Мари это, кажется, совсем не беспокоит. Питер начинает понимать, что его могло привлечь в этой женщине. И что заставило Талию сделать то, что она сделала. Она не верила, что он исправится, и вдвойне не верила, что исправится его избранница, поэтому сестра лишила их даже шанса на то, чтобы стать лучше. Лишила их собственного ребенка.  
\- Ах да, чтобы у вас не было никаких лишних идей, - Степная Волчица выпускает длинные, намного длиннее чем у волков, когти, и одним коротким, быстрым движением вспарывает Стайлзу ногу над лодыжкой. Он сдавленно кричит, и Питер чувствует, как собственную ногу обжигает болью. Сухожилия рассечены до кости. И кто кого экранировал все это время, интересно?  
Дверь за Мари закрывается, но Питер знает, что за ними наблюдает. То самое неприятно-зудящее ощущение, которое преследовало его последние несколько дней. Темный жрец вуду, наемник-бокор, следил за ними все это время. А значит, следила и она. От самого убийства девочки и до настоящего момента.  
Стайлз ерзает, шевелится, превозмогая боль. Морщится, смаргивает слезы, но продолжает выгибаться, пытаясь достать сцепленными за спиной руками до кроссовка. Питер готов поспорить на что угодно, что там припрятана отмычка, потому что, ну, сын Шерифа. Ему требуется всего минута, чтобы выскользнуть из наручников, и сорвать с губ скотч. Несколько секунд просто сидит, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая прелый, старый воздух помещения, в котором сгорело несколько поколений Хейлов. Теперь он тоже это чувствует, не может не. Чертыхаясь, встает, касаясь рукой стены, несколько брезгливо, как кажется Питеру.  
\- Психопаты всегда такие трепливые, ты не находишь? - практически шипит от боли, прыгает на одной ноге. - Всё эта чертова магия. Девочка в больнице не была ведьмой, она была одержима. Мертвая женщина была вообще никто, а мы слишком вжились в розданные нам роли, и даже не пробили труп по базе. Господи, мне никогда не быть детективом, - он качает головой, не то чтобы он всерьез собирался, но Питер легонько усмехается. На самом деле, из него получился бы отличный коп. И в чем-то ужасающий.  
\- Вывалила мне все это с такой гордостью. Но согласен, план дьявольски гениальный, десятка по шкале Питера Хейла, - криво ухмыляется, неуклюже прыгает к лежащим на полу клемам. Снимает худи, чтобы защитить руки, и отсоединяет подачу электричества от цепей.  
\- Самодовольная сучка. Не удивительно, что вы сошлись, - сидит, пытаясь отдышаться. Питер чувствует, как начинает уплывать в блаженную темноту. На него по-прежнему что-то действует.  
\- Питер, какого хрена ты здесь вообще делаешь? - сердитый голос вырывает его из цепких лап забытья, и он распахивает глаза. Сердце бьется часто-часто, как от укола адреналина. Стайлз совсем рядом, цепляется за его плечо, чтобы подняться, - Или у тебя какой-то офигеть героический план, или ты просто придурок, который дал себя поймать, - выжидающе заглядывает в лицо, и Питер не знает, что он там такого видит, потому что он просто смотрит в ответ. Рассматривает родинки. Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы. И глаза, блестящие в свете одинокой лампочки. Намного светлее, чем у Степной Волчицы. Как жидкий мед.  
\- Черт, ты просто дал себя поймать, - Стайлз балансирует на одной ноге, и Питер поднимает слабую, дрожащую руку, чтобы придержать его за пояс.  
\- Это все часть ее плана, - да, Питер готов признать, что все слишком просто. Их как будто толкают навстречу друг другу. Чтобы связь стала еще сильнее? Чтобы потом было еще больнее? Питер не знает, но очень похоже на то.  
\- Да не говори, кэп, - Стайлз насмешливо фыркает, оборачивается за спину, - А еще отслеживают каждый наш шаг. Не стоит разочаровывать публику, как думаешь? - легонько мнет пальцами футболку на плече Питера, и оу. Если Питер правильно понимает...  
\- Эта твоя волчья магия - сексуальная? - Стайлз спрашивает как бы между делом, но его сердце начинает биться чаще. Питер сглатывает и облизывается. Это могло бы быть так чудесно - в другое время и в другом месте.  
\- Отчасти, - и Стайлз щурится в ответ, как будто знает, и конечно ему теперь легче читать Питера. Эта связь - обоюдоострый нож.  
\- Уже на смертном-то одре можешь не врать?  
Питер даже не пытается подавить улыбку.  
\- Да, сексуальная.  
\- Нет чтоб хотя бы кровавая, но чего я ожидал от Питера Хейла, - легонько подается вперед, неуклюже седлает Питера. По всему телу моментально разливается приятное тепло. - Твои цепи вскрыть не могу, там замочки покруче, - продолжает аккуратно держать за его плечи. Интересно, Стайлз мог бы заняться сексом исключительно из долга? Из преданности? Потому что это спасло бы кому-нибудь жизнь? Питер не уверен, что хочет знать ответ на эти вопросы.  
\- Не страшно, - но выражение его лица, наверное, опять говорит само за себя.  
\- Не самый романтичный сеттинг, согласен, - Стайлз хмыкает и пожимает плечами, - В кафе тоже был не самый шик, знаешь ли. Но на кону наши задницы и, пожалуй, задницы всех в Бикон Хиллз, так что. Ты сможешь восстановиться?  
\- А как далеко ты готов зайти? - потому что Питер был бы не Питер, если бы не спросил. И сердце Стайлза бьется так быстро, так сладко.  
\- Настолько далеко, насколько потребуется, - Стайлз поджимает губы, но в следующую секунду уже расслабляется. Видимым умственным усилием, и Питер не может не восхищаться мальчишкой. Он чувствует, как пульсирует боль в ноге Стайлза, как ноет все тело, и как болит его собственное, напряженное и уставшее.  
\- Тебе нужно перевязать ногу, - Питер бормочет тихо, и сейчас ему плевать на стаю и на город, который вот-вот охватит паника, он может думать только о близости к Стайлзу. И во всем этом виноват он один. Он это сделал с ними. Он поставил их под удар, сделал мишенью. Он и еще немного вуду-магии.  
\- О, Питер, - Стайлз фыркает и закусывает губу, - Еще немного и я подумаю, будто тебе не все равно.  
Питер хочет возразить, что ему действительно не все равно, что все это по-настоящему, и что никуда от этого не деться - от чертовых чувств, которые бурлят под кожей, готовые выплеснуться наружу. Питер и хочет, чтобы Стайлз все это почувствовал, и боится. Он никому не доверяет в этой жизни, и это, кажется, еще одна вещь, которая их объединяет. Сейчас Стайлз тоже не доверяет никому, даже Скотту.  
Стайлз наклоняется и целует его - просто, непринужденно, совершенно без.эмоционально. Он по-прежнему закрыт, возможно, даже делает это неосознанно. Но Питер готов принять даже это, потому что холодный, целеустремленный Стайлз, это лучше, чем ничего. Возможно, ничего большего он и не заслуживает.  
\- Тебя тоже кроет эта эмоциональная магия? - Стайлз легонько обнимает его лицо руками, заглядывает в глаза. Совершенно нечитабельный взгляд. Питер кивает, и Стайлз тяжело выдыхает. - Это хуже, чем физическая боль. Я не знаю как... - он цепляется за Питера, держится за него, в попытке с этим бороться. И почему он сразу не заметил? Что мальчишке так же плохо, как и ему, а возможно и еще хуже. Почему Питер не может чувствовать его так, как должен, особенно с меткой?  
\- Одиночество, страх, ненависть, перерастающая в ярость, ослепляющая боль, отчаяние. Беспросветное. Она могла бы даже не закрывать двери и не надевать наручники, у меня просто не было сил сбежать, - Стайлз дышит тяжело, гладит Питера по щеке, как будто в надежде, что от контакта станет легче. Как будто Питер лекарство, антидот для этого темного яда, разъедающего душу изнутри.  
\- До этого момента, - Питер говорит низко и взволнованно, легонько сжимает бедра Стайлза, и что-то начинает таять между ними. Огромный ледник, возведенный Стайлзом и, возможно, отчасти Питером.  
\- До этого момента, - согласно кивает, прижимается лбом к лбу, и, возможно, это работает даже лучше? Отдаваться физически - кажется, в их случае это второстепенно. Возможно, Питер ошибается, и эта магия только отчасти сексуальная. Возможно, Стайлз играет не по правилам, он никогда не вписывается в общие схемы.  
\- Просто...откройся, - Питер шепчет, прикрыв глаза, между ними копится уже знакомое тепло, мягкое и тягучее, сладкое, как патока. Струится по венам - одновременно и возбуждение, и сила, и восторг.  
\- Я же тебя ненавижу, помнишь? - с надрывом, горько. Как будто он бы и хотел не, но пока получается только так.  
\- Тогда откройся и ненавидь, - Питер усмехается, - Это не самое страшное, что ко мне испытывали люди, знаешь ли.  
Возможно сами слова, или то, как Питер их сказал - что-то из этого было правильным. Настолько, что у Стайлза перехватило дыхание, а Питер забыл, где они находятся, и что с ними будет дальше.  
У Стайлза мягкие, чуткие губы, и теперь Питер чувствует - каждую секунду, которая растягивается в вечность, как жидкая карамель. Во рту кроваво и солоно, и пряно. Язык Стайлза ленивый и горячий, мальчишка как будто смакует, действительно и по-настоящему получает удовольствие. Легонько фыркает, тянет зубами нижнюю губу Питера. Глаза прикрыты, ресницы трепещут. Горячие пальцы путаются в волосах Питера, бессознательно ласкают, притягивают к себе. Волк Питера утробно рычит, и Стайлз легонько покачивает бедрами, раззадоривая, обещая ему что-то - потом, когда они выберутся, обязательно, о да. Даже если это простая уловка, обман, Питер готов поверить, а волк Питера готов вдвойне.  
Он напрягается совсем немного, сила струится между ними, ярко-золотая, похожая на солнце, жгучая и чистая. Цепи лопаются с тихим звоном, и Питер довольно выдыхает, запуская ладони под тонкую, облегающую футболку. Стиль Стайлза немного изменился в последнее время, и Питер приписывает эту заслугу себе.  
Стайлз выдыхает сладкое, мягкое "ах" и запрокидывает шею, позволяя Питеру провести языком по меркнущей метке, приникнуть губами и зубами к нежной бледной коже. Стайлз пахнет страхом, усталостью, отчаянием, и теперь к этому запаху мешается пряное, мускусное возбуждение, и жажда, знакомя Питеру. Тактильный голод, заставляющий прижиматься сильнее, и тереться, и улыбаться, и водить руками вдоль тела, и довольно выдыхать. Он может ненавидеть Питера до, и после, но здесь и сейчас это чистый, незамутненной кайф просто от того, что они вместе.  
\- Жарко, - Стайлз шепчет, и его глаза горят золотом, влажные губы приоткрыты соблазнительно, сочные и вкусные на вид. Невозможно устоять, и Питер не отказывает себе в удовольствии - легкий, почти невинный поцелуй. Мимолетное прикосновение. Стайлз облизывается, как будто тоже это чувствует. И Питер для него такой же сладкий десерт, запретный и вкусный, и соблазнительный.  
Питер замечает тихий скрип двери уже в последний момент. Стайлз вздрагивает, и даже не оборачивается, сердце бьется как у загнанного кролика, и на этот раз не от возбуждения.  
\- Знаешь, Стайлз, как для бойфренда моей дочери, ты не очень-то верный, - тихий, мелодичный смех.  
Они поднимаются вместе, Стайлз опирается о плечо Питера, ему все еще больно, но сила пляшет между ними, горячая и хлесткая, наполняет жизнью и волей к борьбе.  
Мари стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и довольно улыбается, как будто все идет по ее плану.  
\- Но это твоя фишка, да? Ты и Хейлы. У тебя на роду написано их соблазнять. А у них - лишать тебя невинности. Во всех смыслах, - улыбка становится еще шире, - Avoir vu le loup, так раньше говорили, когда юную девушку соблазнял волк, человек, или волк в человеческой шкуре. Эти всегда считались особо опасными. Встреча с волком. Иронично, да? Хотя кто из вас двоих больше волк, в данном случае, - блестит оскалом, и чуть отступает в сторону.  
\- Я приготовила сюрприз, специально для тебя. Не сразу смогла ее найти, удивительно, в этом городе мертвецов, кажется, больше, чем живых.  
Стайлз инстинктивно подается назад, больно впивается пальцами в плечо Питера. Его охватывает ужас, первобытный, опустошающий, кислый и горький, леденящий.  
\- Вы наверняка захотите обняться, после стольких-то лет разлуки. С мамочкой-Стилински.  
Сгорбленная фигура, появившаяся в проходе, лишь отдаленно напоминает человека. Сколько прошло лет - семь, восемь, десять? Питер не знает, и не хочет знать. Он должен взять Стайлза и бежать отсюда, или прижать к себе и не дать смотреть на этот оживший кошмар, но он не делает ничего из этого. Они оба парализованы ужасом Стайлза.  
\- Малия никогда тебе этого не простит, - Питер переводит взгляд на сочащуюся самодовольством Степную Волчицу. Это тычок пальцем в небо, но он определенно попадает. Во что-то.  
\- Простить? Это последнее, что мне нужно от девчонки. Я научу ее ненавидеть так сильно и так яростно, что она сойдет с ума. И станет тем, кем должна была стать с самого начала. Безжалостной, прекрасной, восхитительной убийцей. После смерти Стайлза и ее папочки, ах, нет подождите, двух папочек, - она ухмыляется во все зубы, - Это будет не так уж и сложно сделать.  
Питер настолько шокирован, что на несколько мгновений даже забывает про жуткий труп, заставший в дверях в ожидании приказа.  
\- О не смотри на меня так, - она закатывает глаза фирменно-Хейловским жестом, и от этого становится особо гадливо. Питер наверняка любил эту женщину. Достаточно сильно, раз Талии потребовалось взломать его мозг и удалить ее оттуда, как опасный вирус, - Как будто ты не собирался сделать то же самое, еще совсем недавно. В своих низменных целях стать сильнее. Эгоист, каким ты всегда и был. Ломаешь жизни всем, до кого дотрагиваешься. Настоящий яд. И для этого мальчика в том числе.  
Питер чувствует укол вины, и знает, что она чужая. Не его. Если они не убьют вуду-жреца как можно скорее, у них у всех просто поедет крыша.  
\- Не смотри на нее, Стайлз, - он буквально превратился в истукан рядом с Питером, стоит не шелохнется. Питер думает, что бы он почувствовал, если бы здесь оказался кто-то из его семьи. Изуродованный временем труп Талии, быть может? Питер не хочет даже представлять. Женщина в дверях делает неуверенный, шаткий шаг в их сторону, и Стайлз так сильно сдавливает плечо Питера, что могли бы остаться синяки. Он прокусывает губу до крови, и морщится, кривится, но продолжает смотреть. На истлевшее от времени нежно-голубое платье, но обвисшие клочья плоти на руках, ногах, лице. На проглядывающий череп. Он помнил свою мать уставшей, вымотанной, смертельно бледной, но все еще красивой и нежной, любящей. Теперь он будет помнить вот это. От ярости Питера воздух начинает искриться.  
Он делает то, что должен был сделать с самого начала. Питеру требуется всего доля секунды, чтобы оказаться возле Степной Волчицы, и еще столько же, чтобы ударить когтистой лапой - наотмашь, метя в трахею, как он делал совсем недавно.  
Его хватают за шею сзади и поднимают в воздух, как тряпичную куклу. Питер барахтается, пытаясь разодрать сжимающую горло руку, но сила вытекает из него, а на ее место приходит тяжелый, липкий страх, безразличность, сковывающий холод.  
\- Магия такая сучка, а, Питер? Сколько отчаяния, мое сердечко трепещет.  
Его душит тот самый дух-гигант, огромный темнокожий Барон, повелевающий ожившими мертвецами. Но где тот, кто стоит за ним? Мысли Питера хаотично мельтешат, сквозь удушье он видит, как медленно, гротескно двигается тело Клаудии Стилински, как затравленно пятится Стайлз, и как слезы текут по его щекам. Каждый всхлип мальчишки отдается болезненно в его собственной груди, но его глаза слезятся совсем по другой причине. Истлевшая, гниющая рука тянется к Стайлзу, как будто чтобы потрепать сына по щеке или погладить по волосам, и Питер знает, чувствует каждой клеточкой своего тела, что тот сейчас начнет подвывать от страха. Лучше бы он грохнулся в обморок, лучше бы, но теперь Стайлз сильнее. Из-за него, Питера. Это все из-за него.  
\- Я...сдаюсь, - он хрипит, и самодовольная ухмылка на лице Мари становится еще шире, счастливей.  
\- О что это, Питер Хейл и жертвенность? Не думала, что эти слова можно употреблять в одном предложении, - она легонько двигает рукой, и Барон играючи швыряет Питера о стену.  
Время будто останавливается. Питера окружают крики, вопли, всхлипывания. Отчаяние горящих заживо людей мешается с комплексом вины выжившего - то, из-за чего он и сошел с ума тогда. Питер рычит, зажимая уши руками. Перед глазами все плывет, и в горло забивается удушающий, горький дым.  
\- Не думала, что будет так просто. Это почти...скучно, - Степная Волчица картинно вздыхает. Клаудия Стилински замерла всего в нескольких шагах от зажмурившегося Стайлза, а Питер только и может, что задыхаться, прижимаясь спиной к обгорелой стене.  
\- Да, это действительно оказалось проще, чем я думала, - голос Лидии как глоток свежего воздуха в задымленной комнате. Скотт рядом с ней, глаза сверкают рубином, крепко держит тщедушного темнокожего паренька, потому что, очевидно, это и есть страшный и ужасный вуду-маг. Питер бы рассмеялся, если бы его не выворачивало наизнанку.  
\- Вы ничего не можете сделать, - Степная Волчица раздраженно выдыхает, как будто все это не более чем досадная помеха, - Барону обещана плата, и он получит ее что так, что так.  
\- О несомненно, - Лидия улыбается хищно, сочные губы раздвигаются, обнажая красивые белые зубки, и Питер видит, какой баньши она может стать, сильной и свирепой, беспощадной. Они все немножечко монстры здесь, просто одни больше, чем другие. - Барон возьмет грязную волчью душу, как и обещано. Но вот незадача, Питер далеко не такой хороший кандидат, как нам всем казалось, - она что-то шепчет мальчишке-магу. Его глаза закатываются, и тело начинает бить сильная дрожь. Скотту приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы удержать его на месте. Тело Клаудии Стилински оседает безжизненной грудой костей и мяса, а Барон запрокидывает голову и хохочет своим громким, оглушающим смехом. Побрякушки на его руках и цацки, украшающие огромный цилиндр на голове, звенят и бряцают в такт.  
\- Альфа предлагает новую сделку? Барону Самеди не чуждо чувство юмора, - он улыбается широко и открыто, как добродушный увалень на каком-нибудь цирковом фестивале, разводит руки торжественно, как бы охватывая все происходящее, и восхищенно качает головой. - Бикон Хиллз прекрасный город. Оплату считаю завершенной, - он хищно склабится, и поворачивается к Степной Волчице, - Волк с темной, как безлунная ночь, душой, - они оба превращаются в сизо-черный дымок, Мари не успевает даже вскрикнуть.  
Где-то снаружи слышен шум подъезжающих машин, внутрь просачивается прохладный лесной воздух, наполненный ароматами прошлогодней пожухлой листвы и свежей летней травы, солнца, и неба, и мелкого зверья. Питер медленно отнимает руки от ушей, моргает медленно, растерянно. Смотрит, как Скотт заключает Стайлза в крепкие-крепкие объятья, и как тот всхлипывает, зарываясь лицом в плечо друга. И шепчет испуганно "только не дайте отцу это увидеть, пожалуйста". Они выходят наружу, и Питер не может найти в себе силы, чтобы подняться.  
Теплая женская ладошка прижимается к его щеке, и он удивленно поднимает взгляд.  
\- Avoir vu le loup - что за бред несла эта чокнутая мадам, - она закатывает глаза, как будто это глупость несусветная. Про волков и невинность. О да.  
\- Вы были рядом все это время? - Питер щурится, как ему кажется, угрожающе, но правда в том, что у него не осталось сил. Ни на что. Возможно, он должен распластаться на полу и лежать здесь до скончания веков.  
\- Мы должны были быть уверены, - она не отнимает руку. Простой и нежный жест, чуткое прикосновение. Полные губы изгибаются в мягкой, обнадеживающей улыбке, - Что ты лучше, чем она. В конце концов, от этого зависела жизнь Стайлза.  
\- Оу, - Питер, кажется, чуть ли не впервые в жизни не находится, что сказать.  
\- Знаешь, я думала у Дерека было плохо с выбором женщин, но крипи дядюшка обставил его даже тут, - она помогает ему подняться, Лидия Мартин, ему, Питеру Хейлу. Кому расскажи - не поверят.  
\- Да, я настолько хорош, - он фыркает, и, наконец, расправляет плечи. Они это сделали, они выжили.  
\- Это был не комплимент, - они двигаются к выходу, и Питер не может сдержать улыбку. Ощущение стаи, ощущение дружбы и поддержки, семьи, теперь перекрывают вонь кострища. В ушах только спокойное сердцебиение маленькой баньши, которая, кажется, совсем уже его не боится. Наверное, зря. Но Питер и сам до конца еще не уверен. Насколько сильно изменился.  
\- Я знаю, ⁹ma cherie. И все-таки это был именно он.  
\- Не называй меня так. Звучит очень извращенно, - они выходят наружу, Питер ищет взглядом Стайлза. Тот в окружении Скотта, Лиама, отца, и нескольких офицеров. Начинается обычная полицейская волокита, и лучше улизнуть отсюда, прежде чем начнут задавать вопросы, на которые у Питера нет ответов.  
\- Ну хорошо, ¹⁰mon chaton, - и сразу же получает увесистый тычок в ребра, от которого чуть не падает. У Лидии красивый, мягкий смех, с чувственной хрипотцой. Питер ловит на себе взгляд Стайлза - совершенно нечитабельный, как всегда. Он не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет его расшифровать.

Последующую неделю Питер ведет себя как хороший мальчик. Он заново обживает лофт, потому что в ближайшее время морские круизы и путешествия на другой конец планеты ему явно не светят. Пока он не решит одну маленькую, но очень симпатичную проблему. Если захочет, конечно. Тем более Шериф Стилински был так любезен, что лично заглянул к нему на огонек, и попросил "не покидать город в ближайшее время", и все время опасливо заглядывал в лофт, как будто ожидая увидеть там что-то. Или кого-то. Питер вежливо согласился и даже предложил Шерифу бокальчик вина, но был не менее вежливо послан. Интересно, что там Стайлз ему наговорил? С него станется рассказать всю правду. Но в таком случае, Питер не знает, почему он еще не закован в кандалы в подвале Стилински до дальнейшего выяснения обстоятельств.  
Питер отсылает Стайлзу всего одну, но емкую смс.ку, потому что вот уже неделю он не может нормально спать. "Захочешь выспаться, моя кровать - твоя кровать" и злобный смайлик в конце. Питер не спит и продолжает обживать лофт, покупает специальный холодильник для вина, турку для кофе, пополняет запас специй на несколько жизней вперед, покупает ворох удобных мягких пледов, и оборудует стеллаж для книг, в который перемещается половина всех книжных магазинов Бикон Хиллз. Питер не особо задумывается, просто ему нужно куда-то девать время, его теперь так много, что он теряется. Начать планировать новый злодейский план? Кажется, ему нужно новое хобби, и срочно.  
Питер отрывается от ужасно увлекательной книги-анализа всех версий Красной Шапочки. В оригинальной версии волк был не просто волк, а оборотень. И с Красной Шапочкой он сделал кое-что похуже, чем просто съел.  
Он прислушивается к шуму мотора под окном, к тихому гудению лифта. Возле двери кто-то садится с тихим, обреченным выдохом. Прижимается спиной к прохладному дереву. Питер знал, что рано или поздно мальчишка сломается, но надеялся, что это случится раньше. У Стайлза потрясающе графические кошмары. Питер уже подумывает написать несколько сценариев для фильмов, и да - к слову о хобби.  
Он бесшумно подходит к двери и садится на пол, скрестив ноги. Если притронуться к разделяющей их перегородке, можно почувствовать сердцебиение Стайлза на самых кончиках пальцев. Но Питер не настолько романтичен.  
\- Знаешь, щеночек, внутри спать намного удобней. И теплей, - Питер все-таки протягивает руку, пробегается пальцами по шершавым доскам. Возможно, он переоценил свой запас терпения.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, Питер Хейл, - устало, горько, как признание. Без тени злости, - Но ненавидеть тебя, значит ненавидеть и себя тоже, а я уже, честно, задолбался заниматься самобичеванием. Везде чем-то виноват, всем что-то должен, - расстроено выдыхает. Питер прижимает ладонь - там, где бьется сердце Стайлза. Ладно, возможно он более романтичен, чем ему раньше казалось.  
\- Просто дай им время, - Питер прикрывает глаза. Ему кажется, он чувствует тепло даже сквозь разделяющую их преграду.  
\- И что ты сказал Скотту? Он теперь пылинки с меня сдувает и чуть ли не клянется в вечной любви, - Стайлз усмехается. Теплый, пушистый звук.  
\- Правду, - Питер хмыкает в ответ.  
\- Ну-ну. Значит, все-таки придется выщекотать из Лиама ответ.  
Они затихают ненадолго, и Питер думает, что если Стайлз заснет прямо там, то можно будет безболезненно затащить его в дом.  
\- Как нога? - Питер, конечно, и так знает ответ. После их небольшого рандеву в обгоревшем подвале Хейлов чувствовать Стайлза стало в несколько раз проще.  
\- Мелисса говорит - заживает как на собаке.  
Питер закатывает глаза.  
\- Ха, ха. Собачьи шутки. Как уникально.  
\- Может быть собачьи шутки, это все, что держит меня в своем уме.  
Врет, конечно, но не совсем.  
\- Я могу помочь с кошмарами, ты же знаешь, - Питер не знает, какие аргументы нужно привести, чтобы Стайлз, наконец, ему доверился. Как будто всего, через что они прошли, недостаточно, чтобы убедить Стайлза в его добрых намерениях. Десять из десяти по шкале недоверчивости Стайлза Стилински.  
\- Да, но какой ценой.  
\- Совершенно бесплатно, - Питер усмехается, а Стайлз только фыркает в ответ.  
\- Ты знаешь о чем я.  
\- Без понятия. Тебе придется зайти внутрь и объяснить получше.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы это стало... - дверь отодвигается, и Стайлз смотрит на него сверху вниз, удивленно приоткрыв рот, как будто ожидал увидеть все что угодно, но не сидящего на полу Питера, - ...нормой, - заканчивает, сглатывает тяжело. Что, интересно, он видит, когда смотрит на Питера?  
\- Просить о помощи - совершенно нормально, - Питер вообще поражается, как от стресса у мальчишки не поехали мозги, но учитывая его любовь к медикаментам разной степени тяжести, ничего удивительного, наверное.  
\- Если я буду бегать к тебе каждый раз, когда у меня в голове что-нибудь сломается, это ненормально. Это слабость.  
Питер поднимается одним мягким, плавны движением. А вот это знакомый мотивчик, прямиком из арсенала комплексов некоего Питера Хейла.  
\- Не перенимай моих дурных привычек, тебе не идет, - он отступает, приглашая Стайлза войти, и тот хромает, опираясь о изящную трость с набалдашником в виде дерева, подозрительно напоминающим Неметон.  
\- Стильно, да? Рябиновый подарочек от Дитона, - Стайлз прослеживает его взгляд, и легонько стучит пальцем по верхушке трости, - Я теперь как Доктор Хаус, молодые годы, - бесшабашная, искренняя улыбка. Питер собирает их, как страстный коллекционер, потому что очень уж редко они направлены на него. Почти никогда.  
\- Да, к пижамным штанам очень подходит, - Питер усмехается, а Стайлз краснеет и плотнее прижимает к себе подушку. Кто-то приехал подготовленным.  
\- Чаю? - Питер оставляет Стайлза располагаться по своему усмотрению. Он не хочет давить. Он не хочет спугнуть. И хочет слишком много вместе с тем.  
\- А, да, не откажусь. Знаешь, я поговорил с Малией. Она больше тебя не ненавидит.  
\- Какое милое определение. И такое многообещающее, - Питер критически осматривает ящики, но ничего лучше пакетированного черного чая не находит. Какое упущение, вот чем ему нужно будет заняться в ближайшие дни. Изучить чайную карту и заиметь дома удивительную и изысканную коллекцию. Как раз для таких случаев.  
\- И еще я считаю, - Стайлз мостится на диване, кожа обивки приятно поскрипывает, - То, что сделала Талия - неправильно, ужасно и бесчеловечно.  
Питер оборачивается, возможно, слишком резко. Сердце Стайлза делает испуганный скачок, и Питеру нравится, на самом деле нравится, что он все еще оказывает на мальчишку такой будоражащий эффект.  
\- Думаю, - он говорит тихо и как можно более нейтрально, - Она была совершенно права. По итогу.  
\- Даже если это...превратило тебя в чудовище? - Стайлз нервно облизывает губы, как будто знает, что ходит по тонкому льду. Доверчиво кладет голову в пасть льву. Но Питер и сам думал об этом не раз. Он уверен, что-то в его голове поломалось в тот момент, когда Талия выдрала из него воспоминания о женщине, которую он любил, и о дочке, которую наверняка любил еще больше. Питер уверен, что он подарил бы малышке целый мир. Не кровавый, темный, ужасающий мир убийств и погонь, но настоящую жизнь свободного, сильного, красивого оборотня. Питер уверен, что он смог бы защитить девочку от Степной Волчицы, уверен сейчас, но как дело обстояло тогда? Возможно, он тоже собирался вырастить бездумную убийцу, грозу охотников, ночной ужас, держащий людей в страхе. Питер правда не знает, и теперь не узнает уже никогда.  
\- Извини, это все недосып, - Стайлз растерянно трет лицо, явно приняв затянувшуюся тишину за обиду или что-то похожее. Питер усмехается.  
\- Думаю, я был чудовищем задолго до того, как Талия сделала свою маленькую операцию на моем сознании, - и это правда, или почти правда, но Стайлз делает вид, что верит, а возможно просто не хочет продолжать эту тему. Потому что Питеру это неприятно, о да, очень и очень. Какой чуткий мальчик.  
\- А тебя? Малия тоже не ненавидит? - Питер заваривает чай крепким, с сахаром. Иначе эту бурду пить просто невозможно.  
\- О, над этим придется еще немного поработать, - голос Стайлза звучит сонно, слова мажутся и потешно растягиваются, - В конце концов, я ей как бы немного изменяю. Как бы с ее же отцом. Одним из. Короче, это странно даже по моим меркам.  
Питер мягко подходит к дивану, почти крадется. Аккуратно ставит чашку чая на стол - очевидно, придется самому наслаждаться этим напитком богов. Стайлз свернулся калачиком, подложив свою драгоценную подушку под голову, оставив небольшой клочок дивана свободным - либо специально для Питера, либо по неосторожности.  
Он аккуратно усаживается, поднимает с пола книгу - и да, читать о том, как страшный оборотень скармливал Красной Шапочке мясо бабушки и поил ее же кровью, когда рядом сопит Стайлз, такой теплый, вкусный и волнительный - это немного слишком.  
Питер легонько касается пальцами спутанных волос, проводит рукой раз, другой, гладит, как присмиревшего волка. Почти невесомо очерчивает лицо Стайлза - скулы, лоб, и нос, который сейчас смешно морщится.  
\- Только не растлевай меня, пока я сплю, - сумбурно, нечленораздельно. Питер тихо смеется.  
\- Куда уж дальше, ¹¹mon petit louveteau, - скользит пальцами по влажным, горячим губам, и чувствует, как Стайлз улыбается.  
\- Правда, - бормочет, и окончательно отключается.  
\- О ты удивишься, - Питер мягко улыбается, продолжая гладить Стайлза в свое удовольствие. Он знает, эта ночь будет тихой и спокойной, Питер не пропустит ни один кошмар, ни один фантом и ни одно гадкое воспоминание в их со Стайлзом сны. Бессонные ночи, по мнению Питера, могут быть только по одной причине. Он уже начал строить коварные планы по соблазнению, просто потому что его мозг так устроен. И потом, ему же нужно было новое хобби? А Стайлз отлично вписывается в концепцию.

**Author's Note:**

> \- ¹Cherchez la sorcière - перефразировка cherchez la femme - "ищите женщину", в данном случае "ищите ведьму"  
> \- ²La petite robe rouge - аллюзия на Le Petit Chaperon Rouge - "Маленькая красная шапочка", в данном случае  
> "Маленькое красное платьице"  
> \- ³Bonjour, mes petits loups. Ca va? - Здравствуйте, мои маленькие волки. Как дела?  
> \- ⁴Va te faire voir - Да пошел ты.  
> \- ⁵Ceci est juste grossier - А вот это просто грубо.  
> \- ⁶Que pensez-vous? - Что скажете?  
> \- ⁷Je m'en fous - Мне пофиг.  
> \- ⁸C'est un mensonge - Это ложь.  
> \- ⁹Ma cherie - моя дорогая  
> \- ¹⁰Mon chaton - мой котеночек  
> \- ¹¹Mon petit louveteau - мой маленький волчонок


End file.
